Destino
by Flower of Night
Summary: Zuko y Katara, viven un romance,q los afecta considerablemente en su vida, pero el destino tiene sus vueltas y azares, y se ven separados, todos piensan que Katara esta muerta y años mas tarde Zuko se encuentra la sorpresa de verla apunto de casarse ZUTAR
1. El espiritu azul

**Hola como están espero que bien algunos de ustedes ya me conocen soy _Flower of nigth _- aunque mi verdadero nombre es Valentina espero que lean mi otro fics "LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA" es un Zutara. Estoy aquí para traerles un nuevo fics llamado "DESTINO" es otro Zutara es natural me encanta esta pareja.**

No olviden visitar mi pagina de avatar http/ groups . msn . com / avatarelultimomaestroaire LOS ESPERO

PARA LOS FANÁTICOS DE ZUTARA: En mi pagina de avatar en la bienvenida hay una foto de ZUKO X KATARA solo veanla esta firmada por aome 132.

DESTINO 

"_**Cuando solo escuches el latido de tu corazón,**_

_**encontraras entre su ritmo y el silencio...**_

_**La razón"**_

_**Soraya**_

Esta frase quiere decir que cuando te encuentres en los momentos más difíciles donde tengas que elegir sobre tu honor o lo que amas solo detente y escucha lo que te dice tu corazón en él encontraras la razón (jajaja creo que se podría utilizar para varios Zutara)

**CAP1: El ESPIRITU AZUL**

El sol brillaba como nunca ese día cerca de una hermosa playa. Pero eso era opacado a raíz de miles de explosiones cercanas a aquel lugar al parecer se estaba librando una gran batalla, bolas de fuego, llamaradas iban y venían. Rodeados en un circulo de soldados de la nación del fuego se encontraban 3 personas y un lemur con alas de murciélago. Él mas destacado de todos ellos un monje de tan solo 12 años, como utilizaba las técnicas del aire control se supondría que era el avatar que se creía desaparecido de la tierra hace aproximadamente 100 años; mientras que el otro era un joven de no más de 16 años perteneciente a la tribu del agua; la otra persona que los acompañaba es una joven de no mas de 14 años realmente bella por su hermosos ojos color mar. En unos instantes por descuido de los soldados el pequeño avatar realiza un ataque con aire-control tal era su desesperación que creo un tornado que no solo lo disperso a los soldados sino a su grupo quedando todos en direcciones opuestas.

La joven de ojos azules fue la que quedo mas distanciada de otros ya que se encontraba muy cerca del pequeño avatar; al quedar lejos de la playa se veía totalmente indefensa no pasaba a ser mas que una chiquilla sin su agua-control. Corría sin destino alguno todo se había vuelto muy difícil desde aquel día.

"Flash back" 

_cuenta la leyenda que el momento de pasar de invierno a primavera es uno de los más hermosos eventos de todos ya que se dice que los espíritus están renaciendo la vida y la naturaleza, por lo que esta se encuentra en completa armonía ambos mundos, pero si llegase a ver un alma atrapados entre ellos la normalidad se perdería y el alma regresaría a su mundo terrenal.- respondió el sabio solemnemente_

_Entonces por esa razón el almirante Zhao regreso del mundo de los espíritus. Entonces era verdad aquel rumor que había sido llevado a aquel mundo- Aang comenta algo nervioso_

_¿Qué haremos Aang?- pregunta la joven de la tribu del agua_

_Por un momento pensé que no era el se veía 10 años más viejo – comento el joven de la tribu del agua._

_Eso es por que el tiempo transcurre más rápido si eres una simple criatura mortal – nervioso el sabio comenta – es mejor que se vallan jóvenes sino quieren que los encuentre aquí._

"_Fin de flash Back**"**_

Desde aquel no tan lejano día todas las cosas se habían vuelto mas complicadas de lo normal no era tan fácil salir de los problemas en los que los metía Aang, pero aun así lo adoraba como no si era una persona sumamente gentil.

Siente una horrible explosión en las cercanías ojala no los haya atrapado el almirante Zhao a los muchachos odiaria que les pasara algo, por favor no - hablo un poquito tramatica Pero antes siquiera de pudiera reaccionar. Pero antes de llegar a un lugar siquiera se ve rodeada por unos 5 maestros fuego los cuales me toman de los brazos dejándola, sin posiblidad alguna de moverme, para luego golpearla en el cuello dejándome inconciente.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habria pasado, solo recuerdaba haber despertado en una carcel de hierro, con dos pequeñas camas y una ventana diminuta en la que apenas ingresaba la luz, pero fue muy grande la sorpresa al ver que a su hermano inconsciente y con una herida en la cabeza.

- Sokka! Despierta hermano despierta! – comenzo a moverlo bruscamente.

- Cálmate Katara! me vas a matar . - este se toco la cabeza para luego ver su mano con sangre – AUHHH! T.T

- Dejame ver – comenzo a mirar la herida y era bastante superficial que exagerado es – si tan solo tuviera un poco de agua pero... – comienzo a tomar la parte de debajo de su vestido para luego rasgarla y comenzar a hacer una venda improvisada con ella, pero el recuerdo de una persona llega a su mente perturbándome de inmediatamente – Sokka ¿Dónde esta Aang?

- No lo se cuando hizo el remolino quedo bastante debil y nos capturaron fácilmente – comento Sokka

- Sokka tenemos que ayudar a Aang de alguna manera no podemos dejarlo solo – comento bastante angustiada – si tan solo tuviera un poco de agua.

_**MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR...**_

- Avatar creo que esta vez gane yo, no tienes manera de escapar JAJAJA – risa maléfica por parte del Almirante Zhao

El pequeño avatar o recuerdaba como llego ahí solo recuerdaba que después del remolino estaba tan debil que lo atraparon muy fácilmente. Cuando estaba recuperando la conciencia vio una mascara azul estaba seguro era Zuko vestido del espiritu azul. Lo libero de las ataduras y salio del lugar rapidamente por que a los dos minutos después entro el almirante Zhao, tuvo que fingir que estaba amarrado todavia y que estaba perdido lo que me costo mucho actuar, pero en el momento que este se dio la vuelta para retirarse soplo y lo azoto contra la muralla, para quitarles la llaves y salir silenciosamente por los pasillos para buscar a mis amigos.

**MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR EN EL FUERTE EN LA PLAYA...**

No sabia por que razon hacia eso se suponia que venia tan solo a liberar al Avatar de Zhao, aun se lo hacia sorprendente que este en el este mundo ya que vio cuando aquel espiritu se lo llevo, de cualquier manera si no liberaba a los amigos del avatar este no se iria y seria recapturado fácilmente por Zhao. Corrio lentamente por lo pasillos y observo a uno de los guardias para luego dejarlo inconsciente y poder quitarle las llaves. Observo a los amigos del Avatar y algo llama mi atención es la niña que lo acompaña hace un mes aprox. Que no la veia y no se por que la encontro hermosa. "Espera Zuko tus hormonas de adolescente no pueden hacerte una mala pasada en estos instantes". Comenzo a sentir un ruido son los guardias lo descubrieron. Arrogo las llaves hacia mazmorra cayendo sobre el amigo del avatar, quien intenta de inmediato abrir la puerta, mientras tanto este prueba todas la llaves. Escucha venir algo por el pasillo o alguien es el avatar entonces por eso me descubrieron.

Detrás de este vienen 10 o 20 guardias. Los amigos del avatar se liberan y somos separados por unas llamaradas y flechas en todas las direcciones. Quedo con la maestra agua la cual lo mira con una cara de miedo es la mascara es demasiado vistosa. Guardias vienen de todas direcciones la tomo en mis brazos, me da mucha risa ver su expresión de un evidente sonrojo. Observa una de las puertas y se dirigen hacia ella...

El espíritu azul vio su foto en esos lugares de "se busca" donde solían encontrar anuncios sobre Aang publicados por la nación del fuego. La verdad ahora que lo veia no le parecia tan malo o horripilante al contrario sientio que detrás de esa mascara habia a alguien guapo. Sientio sus musculos trabajados por todo su cuerpo, pero algo la aleja de esos pensamientos a comenzado a llover. 

El espiritu azul la baja de sus brazos y arremete contra unos maestros fuego mas adelante ella tambien lo ayuda ya que ahora esta lloviendo muy fuerte. Logran salir fuera del fuerte sin ningun problema mayor solo espero que Aang y Sokka estén bien. Bajamos hacia una cascada que desemboca en el mar. Esta oscuro ya es tarde y obsevo las hermosas estrellas que hacen su aparicion triunfal en los cielos como pequeñas luciérnagas pero antes de darse cuenta realmente estan siento rodeados por unas que se fueron tan rapido como llegaron dejándonos en la mas absoluta oscuridad.

No sabia lo que sentia en aquel instante el maestro fuego, pero queria probar aquellos labios que no parecian ser de este mundo, sentia que si no lo hacia iba a morir , pero aun asi no queria que sus hormonas de tonto adolescente le juegaran una mala pasada. Ya nada se puede ver por la oscuridad, se quito la mascara. Para luego besarla embriagándose de mil nuevas sensaciones que nunca habia experimentado... _"Siento una gran confusión" _penso para luego colocarse la mascara y salir corriendo por los arbustos dejando a la maestra agua confundida y alborotada

**CONTINUARA...**

No se que opinen mis queridos lectores pero la deje mas larga que cualquier otro capitulo de LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA iba hacerlo mas largo, pero no tuve tiempo cada vez hare los capitulos mas largos espero que les haya gustado ya que yo no quede tan conforme. Solo esperemos ver que pasara mas adelante como reaccionara Katara ante esto, Aang al ver que el espiritu azul se la llevo les contara quien realmente es, etc...

TODO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE _"DESTINO"_

PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS...

Ahora los agradecimientos a todas las personas que han leido mi otro fic: (tambien se los dedico a: los lectores de este y el otro fics)

Nino-san, Lady-shadow1305, Caty200065, Rhuw, Renaissance Lady-K, -Samara-Lestrange-, Marip, Nikky Hatake, Lady Padme, Vero Uchicha, Vanina, anita-asakura.

_A todos muchas gracias atte._

_Flower of nigth_


	2. Corazon

**HOLA a todos estoy aqui para traerles mi Segundo capitulo lo tratare de hacerlo lo mas largo que pueda aunque me tarde semanas con el tercer capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews la verdad esperaba mas por que no quede muy conforme con el capi anterior. También les quería pedir una disculpa por mi manera de narrar tratare de mejorarla si! . por si no se dieron cuenta lo publique dos veces una con mi antigua manera de narrar y la que leyeron en el capitulo anterior es la segunda publicación con mi manera bien. **

**No olviden visitar mi pagina web su url es http/ groups . msn . com/ avatarelultimomaestroaire LOS ESPERO **

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen ya que le pertenecen a sus creadores Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko, tambien a nick y para mi desgracia . de cualquier manera son de occidente y no japones (la serie). Tampoco me pertenecen Zuko y Katara (aunque sus creadores insisten en juntar AangxKatara , lo dijo por la segunda temporada el capitulo the cave the lovers "la cueva de los amantes" o algo asi en el segundo libro se dieron un beso). A continuación mi historia disfrútenla.

DESTINO CAP2 : CORAZON 

No recordaba mucho de lo que sucedió solo los recuerdos de aquel beso con el espiritu azul los cuales la hacian sentir confundida y no era su primera vez. La otra persona que la hacia sentir confundida era el principe Zuko cuando la miraba con sus hermosas orbes doradas se sentia como una quinceañera enamorada aunque considerando su edad si lo era .u no sabia en que momento ese principe se adentro en su corazon solo sabia que ella estaba ahí y le era imposible arrancar ese sentimiento que ya habia florecido dentro de ella. Se habia enamorado de aquel arrogante chico que al igual de arrogante era orgulloso, irrespetuoso y frio o eso eran lo que los demas pensaban de el, ya que ella sentia que detrás de esa mascara que mostraba ante el mundo era alguien sencillo que solo necesitaba un poco de amor. Pero ahora todo era diferente habia aparecido aquel misterioso personaje "EL ESPIRITU AZUL" la estaba haciendo dudar. Por que la vida se habia empeñado en hacerla sufrir con el amor. Por que era ten injusta con ella.

Primero se enamoro de aquel arrogante príncipe y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sucedio esto, solo paso, por un momento se sintio la chica mas afortunada del mundo por haberse enamorado, pero cuando analizo bien las cosas era una noticia horrible. Y ahora aparecía aquel enmascarado misterioso que la hacia sentir mas confusión de la que ya tenia, ahora tenia su mente echa bolas (como las de estambre JAJAJA). No podia seguir sufriendo por aquellas personas solo se fijaria en su unico objetivo en que Aang domine todos los elementos. Se esta acercando la primavera en poco tiempo seria verano y a Aang solo le faltaba dominar el fuego, tendrían que comenzar una búsqueda para encontrar a Yong-Yong (no se como se escribe u.u).

La maestra agua estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percato que Appa se dirigia hacia ella con una gran velocidad y su querido amigo y su hermano la llamaban por su nombre. Hasta que reacciono.

- Katara – se dirigia hacia su querida amiga - ¿Cómo estas¿Qué has hecho todo el tiempo¿Te hizo algo el espiritu azul¿No tienes alguna herida?...

- Aang no te preocupes no me paso nada, pero en ese orden estoy bien, he estado viendo la cascada, no me hizo nada el espiritu azul solo me protegio y me trago hasta aquí protegiéndome y no tengo ninguna herida ni siquiera un raspon. Pero gracias por preocuparte.

- Aang creo que exageraste – rio Sokka

- Muchachos creo que hay algo que debi contarles hace mucho tiempo... – le dijo Aang a sus amigos poniéndose serio, algo que no era muy comun en el – yo se la identidad del espiritu azul...

- Aang¿Y por que no nos contaste mucho antes? – exclamo Katara al puerta de sus confusiones estaba apunto de abrirse y el que tenia la llave de su enigma no era nadie mas que Aang.

- El espiritu azul es... Zuko – comento serio – No les quise decir antes ya que no lo considere importante... hasta que este se separo con Katara temia que la pudiera haber secuestrado para haci poder capturarme. Temia lo peor.

La joven de la tribu del agua sentia que su mundo se derrumbaba tenia algunas esperanzas de poder conocerlo y haci talvez olvidar a aquel arrogante principe exiliado. Pero por una parte estaba feliz que aquella dulce ironia que le esperaba el destino. No dijo palabra alguna solo se quedo petrificada viendo fijamente a sus amigos.

- Aang antes de que te dejaran inconsciente escuche unos soldados de la nación del fuego hablar de un misterioso valle donde posiblemente se aya Yong-Yong el desertor.

- Entonces Sokka nos dirigiremos hacia aquel valle! Ya es hora de irnos Katara ¿Katara que te sucede! – le dijo a sus amigos el joven avatar cambiando rápidamente de un semblante feliz a uno preocupado.

Katara se sentia como gelatina sentia que todo su cuerpo le temblaba, no sabia la razon tal vez el cansacio de la batalla, o el descubriendo de su amor por el principe o el beso del espiritu azul que era el principe disfrazado, el cual la hacia dudar de lo que podia sentir este. Solo vio como su vista se nublaba y se desmayaba para sera atrapada por Aang.

**EN EL BARCO DE ZUKO... **

El príncipe se encontraba ingresando a su barco se encontraba totalmente demacrado se podía ver por su rostro más sombrío de lo normal. Estaba amaneciendo había estado parte de la tarde y toda la noche escapando de su propia nación que irónico. Caminaba sigilosamente por lo pasillos cuidando que ninguno de los soldados o guardias. Se encontraba doblando por unos de los pasillos cuando su tío lo vio...

- Príncipe Zuko ¿Dónde habías estado? Anoche el teniente Li canto una bella canción de amor – exclamo su anciano Tío.

- Solo estaba tanto una vuelta por el pueblo y se me hizo de noche, estoy cansado me iré a dormir.

El ex general Iroh solo ve como su sobrino se aleja entre los pasillos, para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a su habitación azotando la puerta mas fuerte de lo normal se denotaba a lo lejos algo lo preocupaba. Últimamente había estado saliendo mucho todas las noches, acaso la razón seria el regreso de Zhao o tal vez tenia alguna chica en el puerto. Conocía desde hace mucho a su sobrino y este todavía no se dejaba llevar por su instinto adolescente, pero aun asi era un hombre y eso tarde o temprano hubiera pasado.

Al interior del barco se podía ver una habitación sencillamente decorada algunos estandartes de la nación del fuego y figuras de la misma. En unas de las esquinas una gran cama, todo en colores derivados del rojo y negro y en el centro dos espadas antiguas. En la habitación se podía vislumbrar un joven acostado a lo largo de la cama con sus brazos sobre la cabeza. Solo había una cosa en sus pensamientos unos hermosos ojos azules color mar, tan hermosos como los océanos y a la vez profundos y misteriosos pertenecientes a la maestra agua que desde hace algunos meses atormentaba sus pensamientos. Simplemente cada vez que al veía no se podía contener o controlar sus acciones.

Sentía que temblaba que iba a perder la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco no podía enamorarse del enemigo, sus naciones siempre habían sido enemigas incluso antes de la guerra sus relaciones ya se veían deterioradas. Ellos eran como agua y aceite, fuego y agua, luz y oscuridad, bien y mal, ying y yang. Pero ya todos sus esfuerzos eran demasiados no podía olvidarla no podía ser posible lo que su mente le apuntaba se había ENAMORADO de aquella joven que tantas veces llamo campesina, sin darse cuenta se había ganado un lugar en su corazón... Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse estaba demasiado agotado, veía todo borroso y de repente se durmió tranquilamente.

_"Sueño de Zuko" _

_Gritos se oían por todos los lugares el palacio en que nació y se crió estaba en llamas, pero todos los esfuerzos para apagarlos eran en vano ya que las llamas no eran el mayor daño si no que se estaba derrumbando. Corría sin destino alguno, pero se detuvo en seco ella no estaba por ningún lado. Recordó que la perdió de vista en la cámara de guerra de su padre. _

_Corrió a lo que sus piernas mas le daban, la busco por todas partes, pero todo estaba en llamas. La llamaba a lo que sus pulmones mas le daban, ingreso a la cámara de guerra sin importar que se estuviera destruyendo. Gente corrió por todas partes y le era imposible moverse por lo que supuso que era muy difícil. En uno de los lugares cercanos vio al avatar y su amigo buscándola a ella aquella mujer que le robo el corazón. _

_Nada le importaba sin ella su vida no tenia sentido entro al incendio y los amigos de ella se unieron a su búsqueda miro hacia una de las esquinas y vio un pedazo de la tela azul que era lo que vestía, rasgado y quemado. Todos los presentes corrieron buscando entre las llamas y en un circulo de llamas "el collar" tirado no podía ser lo que pensaba algo le paso. Ella murió en el incendio. _

_"Fin del sueño de Zuko" _

Despertó de golpe no entendía nada, por que tenia que soñar con aquellos profundos ojos azules que lo perturbaban, el sueño parecía tan real que llegaba a dar escalofríos. No sabia quien era solo le importaba descansar... por el momento

**CON EL AVATAR... **

Katara dormía profundamente sobre Appa, estabas sudando, pero era a causa del cansancio todos estaban cansados y trataban de conciliar el sueño mientras viajaban lo que era muy difícil a causa del frió que hace arriba. Katara cada minuto que pasaba parecía mas perturbada.

_"Sueño de Katara" _

_Se sentía mal, su corazón había sido dañado por la persona que mas amaba, aquellas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en su mente. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo ya nada le importaba ni siquiera que todo a su alrededor fuese consumido por las llamas, quería olvidar solo olvidar, quería morir solo morir, olvidar aquel rostro que tanto sufrimiento le trajo, OLVIDARLO aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Un mal paso la guió a su deseo rasgándose la tela de su traje y golpeándose contra uno de los muros derrumbados la cabeza para perder la conciencia y sentir la calidez de las llamas muy cerca de su cuerpo. _

_"Fin del Sueño de Katara" _

Katara despertó de golpe todo parecía tan real que se podría decir que sentía las llamas sobre su piel. En realidad lo único confuso era quien era esa persona que amo y le hizo tanto daño. Tenia sueño solo quería dormir y olvidar...

- Katara despierta – hablaba Aang en un tono tranquilo y calmado – Katara ya llegamos

- Aang ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto la joven maestra

La joven despertó en un valle bastante tétrico rodeados de sauces llorones y un gran rio atravesándolo y colina arriba varias cabañas de madera de roble todas conectadas por caminos. Bastante parecidas al campamento de Yon-Yong pero a la vez ligeramente diferente.

- Aang ¿llegamos al escondite de Yon-Yong? – el joven maestro aire solo asintió – entonces Aang ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

- Solo el dia entero no te preocupes estamos a salvo – dijo el pequeño monje mostrando una dulce y gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Katara.

Todo hubiera mas facil si se hubiera enamorado de Aang, pero que cosa acababa de decir Aang era tan solo un pequeño de 12 años y ella tenia dos años mas que el. Peroa aun asi todo hubiera sido mas simple y menos complicado, pero tal vez asi lo queria el "_Destino". _

Aquel cruel destino que se habia ensañado con ella desde los primeros años de su vida; Primero los constantes ataques de la nación del fuego que poco a poco diluían su tribu(lo dijo por esos famoso barco en el primer capitulo de la serie); segundo otro ataque de la nación del fuego en el cual se le arrebato la vida a su madre; tercero la partida de su querido padre que ya no habia vuelto a ver; y por ultimo su enamoramiento por el principe de la nación que le causo tanto sufrimiento. Es asi su corazon es lo que demuestra en su interior su corazon el cual solo conocia un nombre Zuko. El destino que le depararia ya nada sabia.

Bechito bechito – molestaba Sokka

Sokka! – gritaron ambos al unísono.

**CON EL PRINCIPE ZUKO... **

Toda la habitación se encontraba en la mas absoluta oscuridad solo era alumbrada por dos pequeñas velas. En joven acababa de despertar de un profundo sueño o mas bien una pesadilla estaba sumido en sus pensamientos...

El sueño quien era aquella misteriosa joven que se gano su corazon para luego morir en aquel lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traia la camara de guerra de su señor padre. En su nación comenzo su cruel destino y sus malas jugadas. La muerte de su madre, el rechazo de su padre y hermana, la cicatriz, el exilio, la captura del avatar y con ello sus constantes derrotas y el enamoramiento por la joven maestra, por la cual su mente solo le decia unas palabra "_Lucha por ella" _pero quien aquella joven amiga del avatar o la joven de sus sueños que ni siquiera sabia que era real. La puerta se abrio dejando entrar a su Tio Iroh.

- Zuko encontramos la ubicación del avatar – dijo en tono aburrido su tio.

**CONTINUARA... **

**Que sucedera en el proximo capitulo Zuko luchara por alguien que ni siquiera conoce, que sucedera con los sentimientos de ambos, Aang aprendera fuego antes de verano. Todo en el proximo capitulo de DESTINO uno de los dos fic publicados. Aunque estoy pensando en publicar otros que tengo y no me pregunten como puedo con tantos por que no yo lo se jejeje. **

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**Dianarules55: **Que bueno que la historia te gusto mucho, y ni siquiera es el comienzo jejeje no estamos ni al principio del drama.

**Rhuw: **Mi amiga que bueno que te gusto la historia ya que tu siempres me apoyas en mis dos cincuenta porciento (tu sabes mitad para los fic y la otra para la pagina) y bechitos para ti tambien.

**_Gracias por leer mi fic atte. _**

**_Flower of nigth _**

**_T.T esperaba mas reviews . _**


	3. Confesiones de dos enamorados

**Hola fanáticos de la serie que ha cautivado a millones con su ingenio y risa entre otras cosas me refiero a la fantástica serie de Avatar la leyenda de Aang para el español aunque su titulo original es Avatar: The laist airbender estoy aquí para traerles el tercer capi de DESTINO el cual he pensado en abandonar por motivos de reviews por algunas razones pense que le iria mejor que a LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA pero como ven sino recibo reviews suficientes bye bye fic ósea lo elimino. **

**Cambiando de tema por favor anímense a visitar mi pagina de avatar la url es http// groups . msn . com / avatarelultimomaestroaire **

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen ya que le pertenecen a sus creadores Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko, también a nick y para mi desgracia . de cualquier manera son de occidente y no japones (la serie). Tampoco me pertenecen Zuko y Katara (aunque sus creadores insisten en juntar AangxKatara , lo dijo por la segunda temporada el capitulo the cave of two lovers "la cueva de los dos enamorados" o algo así en el segundo libro se dieron un beso). A continuación mi historia disfrútenla.

**DESTINO **

**_"El destino esta escrito en piedra _**

**_o eso es lo que se cree _**

**_ya que depende de nosotros _**

**_la forma que le damos" _**

****

**CAP3: CONFESIONES DE DOS ENAMORADOS **

Fuego eso es lo que la mente de aquel príncipe vaga aquella joven del sueño que fue consumida por las llamas, el día que quede con esta cicatriz me dijo mi tío el fuego solo trae destrucción, sufrimiento y muerte, en el sueño lo comprendí me siento lastimado por aquella joven no puedo, ver el collar, solo el rostro del avatar y su amigo que la buscan tampoco oigo su nombre aunque mis labios lo pronuncien, no me sorprende nada que sea amiga del avatar y que como tal posee innumerables amistades.

- Zuko nos estamos acercando, pero hay un pequeño problema – pronuncia un poco nervioso esperando la reacción un poco alterada de su sobrino.

- ¿Que clase de problema? – pregunto un poco irritado

- El bosque donde esta lo llaman el _"Bosque prohibido" _debido que esta rodeado de pueblos del reino tierra y no es imposible acercarnos además de lo difícil que es entrar dicen que los maestros fuegos que entran nunca salen.

- Como que no podemos acercarnos! – dijo alterado el príncipe exiliado, mientras reflexionaba por un instante – sal de mi cuarto tío ¡Ahora! – dijo retomando un poco de la calma debido a que una idea se asomo en su cabeza.

**EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO... **

- Aang debes prestar mas atención todo se trata de inhalar y exhalar, la respiración es la clave para lograr el dominio del fuego-control!

- Si lo se pero llevo 3 días respirando, he impiendo que la hojas se quemen hasta los bordes! Es el mismo entrenamiento de antes!

- Aang tranquilízate como has sido un buen pupilo pasaremos al siguiente ejercicio

Mientras que Aang sacaba de sus casillas a Yon- Yong, al joven maestra practicaba agua control en el río y bueno Sokka no hacia nada productivo como siempre. Momo y Appa andaban por ahí comiendo cosas silvestres.

- Ya me aburrí – dijo Katara dirigiéndose hacia lo mas profundo del bosque

- Katara no te alejes mucho – dijo Sokka no hallando nada mejor que hacer que molestar a su hermana.

- No lo haré descuiden estaré bien – dijo Katara alejándose bastante aburrida – jejeje hasta extraños los ataques, no ha pasado nada!

Katara vaga sin destino alguno durante unas dos horas planeando como regresar debido que se alejo mucho del campamento y estaba cerca del inicio del bosque como a una hora de eso aproximadamente. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo ni dirección cerca de otra hora bosque adentro donde encontró una hermosa cascada (u hasta parecen lo mas natural del mundo demasiadas cascadas o.0u jajaja son como 3 horas de caminata).

**CON EL PRINCIPE ZUKO... **

El príncipe Zuko hace unas 3 días regreso al bosque vestido con su otra personalidad _"El espíritu azul"_aquel ladrón o delincuente buscado por su propia nación _"la nación del fuego", _el motivo por el cual se creo esa misteriosa fue quizás para realizar cosas que como príncipe no puede hacer ya sea oponerse a uno de su mismo reino así como lo hizo con Zhao. Su plan era bastante simple mirar por los alrededores si había un peligro para los maestros fuegos o eso no era mas que una tonta mentira. Después de caminar esas cerca de 3 días con algunos percances en el camino, fue hacia unos matorrales que tapaban su vista al sacar aquellas molestas hojas vio una hermosa y inmensa cascada y en su orilla una joven, pero no cualquier joven sino que la amiga del avatar. Aquella joven que le robo el corazón (WAAAA ya se lo que deben estar pensando nada de drama puro romanticismo pero descuiden ya viene el drama jajaja ¡Que hice T.T hasta Zukito se puso meloso!) No pudo resistirlo y se acerco sigilosamente a ella.

Katara se encontraba practicando agua-control en la cascada, cuando de repente sintió como los arbustos cercanos se movían, revelando a quien menos quería ver en ese momento "_EL PRINCIPE ZUKO", _pero disfrazado como el espíritu azul. Se sentía nerviosa sabia quien era, era posible que fuera a secuestrarla para atrapar a Aang mil y una ideas se plantaron en aquel instante de desesperación. Pero su corazón solo atino a hablar...

- Se quien eres tu ¡Eres el príncipe Zuko!

Al ser descubierto solo atino a quitarse la mascara tenia alguno rasgos de heridas por todo el cuerpo y parte de las mascara rota Katara no se había percatado por el nerviosismo que había sentido al principio y este al principio fue solo explorar pensó que como el espíritu azul los maestros tierra de los alrededores no lo atacarían, pero estaba muy equivocado. Quien pensaría que los del reino tierra tuvieran espías por toda la playa y unos de estos lo vio saliendo del barco de la nación del fuego en la noche vaya descuido u.u de su parte. Se encontraba bastante débil (quien no lo estaría después de caminar 3 horas, nadie pero si estas herido obvio que si!) y comenzó a sangrar por si costado derecho y sin previo aviso este se desplomo en el piso para sorpresa de Katara.

* * *

**2 DIAS DESPUÉS... **

Dos días ya habían pasado y el príncipe Zuko no despertaba tal vez los tres días fueron demasiado para el a pesar de ser tan solo un joven de 16 años. Katara por su parte como buena persona lo ayudo había una voz que le decía que lo ayudara, una voz que no le permitía alejarse e irse; comenzó a cuidarlo todos los días ya sea cambiándole las vendas, dándole un poco de agua o simplemente vigilándolo por si se despertaba u-u. Lo mas difícil para ella era escapar de su hermano el cual había notado un extraño comportamiento de ella. Por otra parte Aang estaba demasiado ocupado, pero aun así sospechaba algo sobre las extrañas salidas de Katara.

Katara todos los días salía bastante alegre y perfumada un solo nombre o motivo el príncipe Zuko, pero al mismo tiempo tan distante... al tercer día el príncipe Zuko despertó.

- ¿Donde estoy¿Qué lugar es este? – digo observando la cueva y junto a el un abrigo celeste - ¿ LA MAESTRA AGUA! – observa fijamente las vendas - ¡Estoy vendado, alguien me curo!.

Comenzó a reflexionar era cierto se había desmayado, aun así su corazón no cabía su agradecimiento en el fondo hacia Katara (jajaja le dijo su nombre) estaba seguro ella lo cuido curo, no podía entender como había tanta bondad en el corazón de una persona, eran enemigos no solo por la guerra si no por el destino, se podría decir, si es que eso realmente era ¿bondad?.

Katara por su parte traía algunos alimentos, por si este se despertaba o era simplemente su almuerzo, no esperaba nada especial aquel día solo la rutina escapar de Sokka y Aang para poder ver a Zuko el resto del día como dormía... Comenzó a atravesar los arbustos para ver la cascada y cuando estuvo apunto de ingresar a la cueva vio una sombra que se movía era obvio Zuko se despertó. Su mente en esos instantes un debate interno entraba o no entraba esa era la cuestión. Hizo caso omiso a la razón (lo que la mayoría de las personas hacen) y solo siguió su instinto (aunque si sigue así se va a matar) encontró a Zuko tratándose de poner de pie con algo de dificultad.

- ¡Como es posible que no me pueda levantar, en que me convertido en un debilucho

- Eso no es cierto – dijo la chica haciendo su entrada triunfal – Siempre he pensado que eres una persona sumamente fuerte – pero lo único que consiguió fue que el se pusiera en guardia para caer de rodillas.

- Estas débil es normal has dormido 2 días – comenzó a reflexionar, una pequeña idea se asomo por su cabeza – que tal si hacemos las pases por ahora y olvidamos por un instante que somos enemigos – dijo la maestra acercando su mano a la de el para poder ayudarlo.

El príncipe Zuko no entendía nada eran enemigos y esta lo ayudo y le ofreció mas ayuda de la que ya le abría brindado, aunque no la comprendía en absoluto estaba cerca del agua, el se encontraba sin fuerzas si ella se lo propusiera podría acabar con el en ese mismo instante. Sin estar muy convencido algo le dijo que confiara en ella y así lo hizo. Esta gustosa lo ayuda cambiándole los vendajes y dándole comida.

Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche todo se encontraba en la mas absoluta oscuridad a excepción de una fogata en el centro de los dos no se dio cuenta como el tiempo paso tan rápido. Sokka y Aang deben estar muy preocupados por ella o mejor dicho deben estar buscándola ahora mismo. Se encontraba tan cerca de el este se encontraba un poco alejado de ella, pero con el correr de los minutos se fue acercando. Hasta que ambos maestros quedaron frente a frente con solo la fogata en medio de los dos. Todo fue rápido sus miradas se cruzaran para luego mirarse intensamente unas orbes doradas y la inmensidad del mar fusionadas en una sola mirada (parecía que se fueran a comer con la mirada) Zuko movió la muñeca y las llamas en el medio de ellos se desvanecieron (lo dijo por la fogata), acercándose en la completa oscuridad para fusionar sus labios en uno solo.

* * *

**EN LA MAÑANA... **

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la profunda cueva y en ella se podía apreciar a una joven pareja que dormían abrazados (no piensen mal ¿eh? No hicieron nada). Zuko y Katara dormían juntos unidos por un tierno abrazo. Los rayos del astro rey se reflejaron en la cara de Katara despertándose de su sueño y de los brazos de su amor. Reacciono y se separo rápidamente para recordar lo que había sucedido todo fue un sueño en vida.

_"Flash back" _

_Todo ocurrió muy rápido el fuego se apago por acción de Zuko y estos comenzaron a besarse dejándose embriagar con mis sensaciones. El no resistía mas su boca tenia que pronunciar sus palabras que se ataban por sus pueblos, algo no debería revelar pero ese olor a flor de cerezo lo volvía loco, un loco que no controlaba sus acciones y sus palabras. Ambos se besaban sin freno alguno el no resistió mas y la separo de el para comenzar a hablar: _

_- No se lo que siento tu me confundes mucho por que esto no puede ser yo... – callo por un momento para ver a la maestra agachar la cabeza y apagar la mirada – esto no puede ser... yo te amo, te amo. _

_Katara solo se quedo muda de asombro no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchan el la amaba tanto o mas de lo que ella sentía por el (jejeje vamos muy rápido), no pudo callar y simplemente pronuncio: _

_- Yo también me siento confundida, yo también te amo, no se en que momento ocurrió solo se que te amo – menciono muy segura la joven de la tribu del agua del sur. Zuko se acerco a ella para no controlar sus sentimientos, abrazarla y comenzar a besarla hasta caer ambos dormidos. _

_"Fin de flash Back" _

Katara comenzó a pararse, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo una mano la sostuvo haciéndola caer en unos fuertes brazos.

- Katara... dime estas arrepentida... yo no lo estoy te amo y no arrepiento – comento Zukito

- Yo... no lo estoy también te amo – Katara decía fascinada todo parecía un maravilloso sueño. Zuko reflexiono por un momento

- Katara... nunca me he sentido igual, siento que tu eres la mujer de mi vida y te prometo o juro que luchare por nuestro amor (waa no puedo creer que Zuko se puso tan romanticon). Dijo sellando la promesa con un beso.

- Zuko... yo no se que hacer, pero estoy seguro de lo que hago – mira el sol - ¡Lo olvide! Sokka y Aang debes estar buscándome, debo irme.

Katara se aleja con un beso y se aleja lentamente. Zuko solo se limita a verla, para comenzar a comer la comida que le dejo y echarse a dormir.

**CONTINUARA... **

**Waaa... no se que pero el romance ya comenzó, pero todo el drama comienza ya se darán cuenta¿Aang y Sokka se darán cuenta de todo¿Zuko dirá la verdad o jugara con los nobles y verdaderos sentimientos de Katara?. ¿Que sucedera con el asunto del bosque prohibido?. Todo en el proximo capitulo de DESTINO no se lo pierdan... **

**Ahora los agradecimientos... **

**Renaissance Lady-K :**Si te comprendo a la mayoría de los lectores le gustan las cosas rápidas, y otra cosa es que voy a cambiar la manera de narrar de la vida no es tan mala. El drama, el romance recién comienza. Gracias por tu reviews.

**Argen: **BUAA! T.T que te puedo decir no tenia mas de un reviews para estés capitulo tu me animaste a seguir muchas gracias, jejeje no te preocupes gracias por tu reviews y si puedes escríbeme mas. Muchas gracias.

**_Gracias por leer mi fics atte. _**

**_Flower of night _**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS _**


	4. Confusion

**HOLA A TODOS! Los fanáticos de avatar estoy de vuelta con el cuarto capitulo de destino supongo que todos quedaron en suspenso por lo de el romance entre Zuko y Katara. JEJEJE he respondido mas el capitulo 3 mas rápido de lo normal por que he estado extremadamente inspirada mil ideas vienen a mi cabeza y trato de ordenarlas. La verdad es que he publicado demorándome mas de lo normal por que hasta hace poco estaba triste por culpa de un chico, pero ya lo supere gracias a que me ocupo mucho con el colegio y los fics. **

**Cambiando de tema por favor anímense a visitar mi pagina de avatar la url es http// groups . msn . com / avatarelultimomaestroaire **

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen ya que le pertenecen a sus creadores Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko, también a nick y para mi desgracia . de cualquier manera son de occidente y no japones (la serie). Tampoco me pertenecen Zuko y Katara (aunque sus creadores insisten en juntar AangxKatara , lo dijo por la segunda temporada el capitulo the cave of two lovers "la cueva de los dos enamorados" o algo así en el segundo libro se dieron un beso). A continuación mi historia disfrútenla.

**DESTINO **

****

**_"El destino esta escrito en piedra _**

**_o eso es lo que se cree _**

**_ya que depende de nosotros _**

**_la forma que le damos" _**

**__**

**CAP4: CONFUSION **

El día asomo hace algunas horas y Katara se acercaba corriendo al campamento al interior del bosque prohibido en el dos jóvenes estaban visiblemente preocupados y con unas horribles ojeras hablaban en tono preocupado hasta que la vieron aparecer entre los arbustos.

- ¡Katara¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Sokka en un tono bastante aliviado. Acercándose rápidamente a ella.

- ¡Katara! Que alegría que estés bien – dijo Aang imitando los movimientos de Sokka - ¿Dónde estabas?

_"Flash back" _

_Katara comenzó a pararse, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo una mano la sostuvo haciéndola caer en unos fuertes brazos. _

_- Katara... dime estas arrepentida... yo no lo estoy te amo y no arrepiento – comento Zukito _

_- Yo... no lo estoy también te amo – Katara decía fascinada todo parecía un maravilloso sueño. Zuko reflexiono por un momento _

_- Katara... nunca me he sentido igual, siento que tu eres la mujer de mi vida y te prometo o juro que luchare por nuestro amor. Dijo sellando la promesa con un beso. _

_"Fin de flash Back" _

Katara al recordar todo eso se sonrojo notablemente, pero su hermano volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero esta vez mas notablemente alterado.

- Estaba paseando por ahí... y me perdí ñ.ñ – La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa. Y mas cuando Momo comenzó a olfatearla de manera loca. Una pregunta se asomo por su cabeza ¿y si reconoció el olor de Zuko, pero recordó algo traía una manzana entre su ropa que encontró en un árbol en el camino al campamento. Momo la saco y salió corriendo a un árbol cercano donde comenzó a comérsela rápidamente o.ou (de la que se salvo; Momo glotón º-ºu)

Los muchachos la dejaron de molestar y el grupo completo se fue a dormir incluyendo a Appa que también estaba cansado después de buscar toda la noche a Katara.

_

* * *

_

**2 MESES MAS TARDE... **

Katara durante los dos meses que paso ella y Zuko comenzó a verse secretamente en las noches, por su parte Zuko escapaba de su barco que se encontraba parado en las cercanías de la playa esperando la salida del avatar para tenderle una emboscada, amaba a Katara de eso estaba seguro, pero si seguir con la captura del avatar era para su desgracia su prioridad, todo su mundo desde hace dos años o hasta que conoció a Katara esa chica que le cambio su manera de pensar, pero aun así no cambiaria de opinión aunque tuviera que arrastrar a Katara a un inmenso sufrimiento. Katara estaba muy feliz, pero ahora las cosas empezaba a empeorar se estaba confundiendo no sabia en que terminaría esto si Zuko cumpliría su promesa o la traicionaría. Aang y los demás se preparaban si no se equivocaban faltaban cerca de 1 mes para la aparición del cometa Yo-Ying se encontraban reuniendo algunos barcos y camaradas, como maestros tierra y maestros agua, ya que Jeong-Jeong (para los que no sabían en la versión en ingles se escribe así) pensaba que Aang ya había dominado lo básico del fuego-control y les domaría 2 semanas en cruzar el mar de la nación de la tierra y llegar a la nación del fuego.

Entre algunos de sus camaradas se encontraban Suki, Haru entre algunos. La noche anterior Katara se despidió de Zuko. Aang y sus amigos se adelantarían un día para preparar todo (Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki y Haru se adelantaron).

Haru no dejaba pasar un instante sin dejar a Katara se podría decir que no la dejaba estar ni a la luz ni a la sombra jajaja. Katara tampoco la pasaba mal con el al contrario ella se sentía especial a su lado. Incluso a veces se volvía loca por que en cierta manera se lo recordaba en algunos aspectos a Zuko como cuando este le sonreía de manera dulce y amorosa.

- Haru ya esta atardeciendo es mejor que nos vallamos, hemos estado afuera por algunas horas y no les hemos ayudado en nada además esta comenzando a atardecer

- Si Katara, pero espera – dijo tomándole la mano – Katara yo... – comenzó a hablar nervioso (todos se imaginaran por que?) – quería decirte que... yo te...

Cuando Haru estaba apunto de confesarle algo importante cuando se siente un gran explosión cerca del muelle. Haru y Katara se encontraban cerca de un gran acandilado directamente hacia abajo a la playa mejor dicho a un montón de rocas.

- Katara yo reconozco eso es la nación del fuego, ven conmigo – le ofreció la mano a Katara – solo confía.

Katara confió y le tomo la mano a Haru y este utilizando la tierra control hizo una especie de escalera para bajar rápidamente por el acandilado y comienza a correr por la playa para así comenzar a atravesar un pequeño bosque. Ese camino improvisado era el mas rápido por que les tomo cerca de una hora llegar a aquel lugar donde vieron el atardecer. Ambos comenzaban a terminar de atravesar el bosque cuando escuchan gritos y voces y entre una de ellas se encuentra una que Katara reconoce de inmediato.

El lugar estaba plagado de maestros fuegos y en el centro se encontraban 3 personas las cuales se encontraban acorraladas, en centro estaban Aang, Sokka y Suki, no podian mover un músculo se podría decir que estaban contra el fuego y la pared. Los maestros fuego se encontraban con los puños hacías ellos cosa que si se movieran se convirtieran en cenizas. Katara solo se derrumbo al ver quien encabezaba aquel atroz operación Zuko su amado y querido Zuko el cual le prometió en reiteradas veces que no le sucedería nada a Aang. Sintió que su cuerpo le temblaba y Haru la sostuvo.

- Zuko!

El príncipe Zuko solo volteo para ver sus ojos zafiros mirándolos con odio. Su plan era no hacerle nada simplemente dejarla ir, pero algo en el lo hizo cambiar de opinión Katara se encontraba con un muchacho y a su gusto le parecían demasiados cercanos. Desde el principio estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su amor. En su mente había una gran confusión. Pero no pudo reflexionar mas por que el joven dejo a Katara y lo ataco utilizando la tierra control. Haru fallo o era lo que el príncipe Zuko pensaba por que la gran roca golpeo a algunos maestros fuego que apuntaban con sus puños al avatar y compañía abriéndoles un espacio para escapar.

Zuko no se quedo sin venganza y comenzó a atacar a Haru sin piedad alguna. La noche se comenzó a asomar y la luna comenzaba su aparición en el cielo estrella. Katara se encontraba confundida por que los soldados y Zuko comenzaban a ganar terreno sin importarles que arrasaran todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Katara se encontraba a un costado de la gran batalla que se libraba, quería ayudar pero su cuerpo no le respondía estaba lejos del agua. La batalla comenzaba a desplazarse hacia la inmensidad del mar. Katara solo atino a observar la luna y anhelar las noches en que la luna fue testigo de su amor y el de Zuko.

Todo paso después tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedería corrió hacia donde provenían las fuertes explosiones y encontró a sus amigos maniatados. Y a un Zuko que ataco a Haru para dejarlo inconsciente. Su mente le dicto he hizo una gran ola con el agua de los alrededores el agua control era mas fuerte en la noche, pero eso no quería decir que la suya así lo fuese su confusión no le permitía concentrarse por lo que Zuko la tomo de las muñecas para capturarla y meterla al barco junto con los demás solo dejando a Haru abandonado e inconsciente en la playa, pero no sabría que ese fuera su gran error y también el no atar bien a Katara ya que a escondidas hizo una pequeña abertura en el barco utilizando una pequeña estaca de hielo donde se suponían que estaban los ingredientes para esas especies de bombas apestosas (como lo supo Katara ni yo misma lo se) derramándose el contenido de color verde sobre las aguas. El barco quito el ancla y comenzó a navegar mientras en la oscuridad Katara observaba un camino hecho por el colorante que llevaban las bombas. Solo esperaba que Haru descifrara aquello.

El amanecer se filtraba por aquellas diminutas ventanas en una prisión de hierro no era para nada distinta a la cárcel en la que anteriormente estaba, diminuta y sumamente estrecha. Cada vez sus esperanzas se diluían (uh ahora que me acuerdo Suki no ha hablado) no habia señal alguna de una salvación. Por que tuvo que confiar en aquel hombre que la traiciono cruelmente, pero aun así su corazón no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre. Katara y Suki se encontraban en una jaula mientras que Aang y Sokka en la del frente.

- Katara ¿Qué te sucede te noto muy callada? – Suki dijo tratando de ahuyentar el silencio, pero en realidad eso no era lo que le preocupaba era porque parecía que Katara en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar - ¿no te preocupes ya saldremos de esta?

- Si Katara – dijo a Aang tratando de animarla

- Eso no es lo que me preocupa

- ¿Entonces que es Katara? – pregunto Sokka

- No nada – Katara comenzó a observarlos se veían tanto o mas deprimidos que ella por lo que decidió hablar – Hay una esperanza

- Si ya lo sabemos el avatar – dijo aburrido Sokka por estar hablando en círculos

- Ya te oí Sokka – respondió Aang un poco molesto e ilusionado por saber la esperanza que había mencionado Katara.

Katara comenzó a relatar su plan el cual consistía en el pequeño rastro que dejo y que Haru pudiera entender las claves detrás de esto significaban que debía organizar el ataque a la nación del fuego y seguir su rumbo hasta llegar a su destino y una vez allí atacar ya que los maestros tierra se encontraban en desventaja en el mar, aunque también habían maestros agua solo que estos representaban la minoría.

- genial Katara – dijo Aang muy contento por el plan tan elaborado de su amiga

**CON ZUKITO... **

Este se encontraba en su habitación a oscuras arrepentido por lo que le hizo a Katara, pero no había marcha atrás tendría que sacrificar lo único que amaba o que lo amaban; por su padre el cual no le aseguraba que lo fuese a querer realmente como un hijo.

**CONTINUARA... **

**Se que me quedo un tanto trillado o tonto, pero es una pequeña gran introducción para lo que viene que va a estar buenísimo todo podría decirse lo que define la emoción y los problemas del fics. ¿Realmente funcionara el plan de Katara¿Haru entenderá la clave? (por dios que lo haga), etc etc todo en el próximo capitulo de destino. JAJAJA se suponía que era un fic corto, pero se me ha ido alargando 0.0u **

**Ahora los agradecimientos... **

**Caty200065: **Que bueno que te encanto mi nuevo Zutara jejeje gracias por eso de que escribo bien a pesar de ser tan joven solo me pregunto si es una imprudencia preguntar ¿Qué edad tienes tu? Gracias por las felicitaciones y ahora espero que te haya gustado el 4to capitulo. Aunque te adelanto que el 5to va estar genial.

**Argen: **Muchas gracias por ser mi lectora designada. Este no me quedo tan azucarado aunque el próximo capitulo va a recuperan un poco de azúcar o mucha de ella y te entiendo no tengo Internet y cuando tenia mis papas siempre me controlaban cuando estaba con el computador. Aunque lo siguen asiendo o.0u

**Rhuw: **Creo que ya no lo saque pero, ahora perdió romanticismo

**Renaissance Lady-K: **Gracias por tus comentarios los agradezco mucho.

**_Gracias por leer mi fics atte. _**

**_Flower of night _**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS_**


	5. Fuego

**Hola estoy aquí para traerles el 5to capitulo de Destino quiero informar que el 7mo capitulo de la vida no es tan mala ya se encuentra disponible solo búsquenlo ya que solo he recibido dos reviews de la misma persona. **

**Cambiando de tema por favor anímense a visitar mi pagina de avatar la url es http// groups . msn . com / avatarelultimomaestroaire **

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen ya que le pertenecen a sus creadores Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko, también a nick y para mi desgracia . de cualquier manera son de occidente y no japones (la serie). Tampoco me pertenecen Zuko y Katara (aunque sus creadores insisten en juntar AangxKatara , lo dijo por la segunda temporada el capitulo the cave of two lovers "la cueva de los dos enamorados" o algo así en el segundo libro se dieron un beso). A continuación mi historia disfrútenla.

**DESTINO **

****

**_"El corazón de un hombre _**

**_necesita creer en algo, _**

**_y cree en mentiras cuando _**

**_no encuentra verdades _**

**_en las que creer" _**

**_ Mariano Jos de Larra _**

**__**

**CAP5: FUEGO **

Casi llegaban a su destino la nación del fuego o mejor dicho su capital; todo adornado con emblemas de la nación. Zuko se había anunciado antes de llegar, conocía a su padre y sabia que no le gustaban las sorpresas, ansiaba ver la cara de sorpresa de su tonta hermana Azula, ella siempre creyó que no lo lograría seria una nueva medalla por sus innumerables fallas y errores, errores que ya le habían costado el amor de su vida.

Su padre, el señor del Fuego Ozai tenia dudas, dudas que no lo dejaban tranquilo ¿y su padre no lo aceptaba como un hijo¿si sus esfuerzos fueran en vano¿y por eso perdiera a Katara, pero la realidad era otra ya la había perdido no había nada que hacer aunque diera la vuelta nada seria igual, no quería voltear por que encontraría aquellos ojos azules cristalinos mirándolos con odio.

Odiarlo, Odiarlo era todo lo que su corazón le pedía, pero le era imposible tenia tantas razones para odiarlo, pero a pesar de todo ninguna le parecía lógica algunas de estas eran: el era de la nación que asesino a su querida padre, le lastimo y utilizo su corazón, atrapo a Aang el avatar la ultima esperanza del mundo por que la paz vuelva, lastimo a Haru, pero la mas importante le rompió su corazón.

Amarlo era lo que su cuerpo le pedía amarlo, volver a probar esos tan ansiados labios, quería odiarlo, pero no podía; todo hubiera sido mas fácil si no se hubiera dejado utilizar.

Se oían rumores, gritos y barullos por toda la ciudad _"El traidor, el príncipe Zuko había regresado"_. Había sido anunciado y dentro de poco entrarían a la cámara de guerra de su padre. Sus prisioneros tan solo rogaban por que los maestros llegaran, todos le agradecían profundamente a Katara por aquella gran idea.

El príncipe Zuko junto con su Tio el ex general Iroh (o todavía es general no se) encabezaban la tropa y detrás venían los soldados que custodiaban a sus prisioneros y los prisioneros. Los anunciaron y comenzaron a entrar por unos interminables pasillos de mármol, cortinas bordadas en oro. Abran caminado unos 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de metal con bordes de marfil y un soldado a cada lado vigilando la entrada, a Zuko le divertía la expresión de sorpresa de los soldados al ver al príncipe otra vez y mas la de su hermana al verlo nuevamente.

Entro y ante la sorpresa de todos el señor del fuego bajo la intensidad de las llamas dejando ver las facciones aterradoras de su rostro, Zuko lo miro y dijo:

- Padre hace ya tres años me desterraste y me dijiste que podría regresar con honores cuando haya capturado y traído ante ti, el avatar... pasaron dos años y yo he cumplido mi misión.

- Zuko... – dijo con voz aterradora - me complace mucho que hayas cumplido como mi hijo la misión que te di, es por eso que ya puedes tener el titulo que te corresponde como mi hijo, príncipe y futuro gobernador de la nación del fuego.

Zuko se sentía nervioso al escuchar esas tan ansiadas palabras de su padre, pero algo no le parecía cuadrar ¿por qué si espero tanto esas palabras, ahora que las escuchaba no estaba conforme.

Tenia un debate interno y mas cuando algo se le planteo en su cabeza no podría estar tranquilo hasta que le dijera una mentira que posiblemente no solo lo lastimara a el sino que tan bien a Katara, pero necesitaba sacarla de su cabeza sino sus ojos y su perfume lo atormentarían cada noche como lo venían haciendo en las ultimas dos semanas. Iba a seguir hundido en su pensamientos hasta que su padre volvió a hablar.

- Lleven a los prisioneros a las mazmorras, y también digan a los cocineros que hoy habrá una gran cena en honor al príncipe Zuko donde daré mi decisión de que haré con los prisioneros.

**EN LA NOCHE... **

El resto del día paso muy rápido y en cosa de horas ya era de noche Zuko necesitaba decir esa mentira que tanto daño le hacia antes de la cena, por que era algo que ya lo atormentaba al igual que como lo hacia el sueño de las joven muerta en el incendio, cada día haciéndose mas presente y recurrente no dejándolo dormir en paz las noches.

Por seguridad las horribles mazmorras de los prisioneros los mismos se encontraban separados a varios metros de distancia (cada uno en una de esa cárcel en la que encerraron a Aang el episodio del espíritu azul), sabían que por separado no representaban amenaza alguna, pero juntos era distinto se encontraban separados sin poder escuchar, ni ver a los demás y el mas incomunicado de todos era sin duda Aang que tenia tres veces mas la cantidad de soldados que lo custodiaban que a sus amigos.

Zuko se acercaba a escondidas a una de las celdas pertenecientes a Katara, su amada y dulce Katara. Se acerco a los soldados y estos lo dejaron entrar sin vacilar.

Katara esta con la vista baja quería llorar y luego dormir y al despertar que todo no hubiera sido mas que una pesadilla. Se encontraba atada de pies y manos sin posibilidad de moverse Siente el ruido de la puerta abrirse y observa a los ojos ámbar que no quería volver a ver.

- ¿Zuko! Que demonios haces aquí!

- Katara yo vine a aclarar las cosas – dijo un poco inseguro pero haciendo parecer lo contrario.

- ¡Vete de aquí! – dijo mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- No lo haré quiero que me escuches – dijo mientras comenzó a hablar de manera cruel – Jajaja dime campesina creías que alguna vez cuando te dije que te amaba todo fue una gran mentira. Solo fue para poder capturar el avatar... – tomo un respiro la razón por la cual lo hacia era para así poder intentar olvidarla y ella tuviera una razón mas para hacerlo, pero sentía que no podía mas con la mentira. Utilizando el fuego control corto las cuerdas que ataban a Katara dejándola libre – No eres mas que una niña tonta que cree el cualquier manera de afecto me das lastima (Zukito malo) ADIOS! – Dijo mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

Zuko se retiro de la habitación con un susurro que probablemente solo el viento fue testigo _"Lo siento Katara, todo esto es falso de verdad te amo" _quería tenerla a su lado para nunca dejarla ir, salió de la habitación mientras caía una lagrima que fue limpiada tan rápido como apareció.

Katara cuando Zuko solo salió de la habitación se abrazo a si misma con ayuda de sus piernas y comenzó un llanto que comenzó a consumirla poco a poco sus fuerzas. Querría morirse, pero debía ser fuerte por Aang y por su destino.

- Olvidarlo debo olvidar, me quiero morir... dormir y nunca despertar.

**EN LA CENA... **

El salón de eventos para la realeza se encontraba llenos de nobles para de la nación del fuego todos en la cena para conmemorar la llegada gloriosa del príncipe Zuko, futuro heredero de la nación del fuego.

La cena paso volando y a todos los presentes se les hizo una delicia excepto a dos personas Azula de amargada por la llegada de su hermano Zuko y Zuko por lo sucedido hace un rato con Katara. Nuevamente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos aquellos ojos azules llenos de odio y amor al mismo tiempo hasta que su padre comenzó a hablar:

- Con los consiguientes hechos he decidido que tanto el avatar como sus camaradas traicionaron profundamente a la nación, no les concedo el beneficio de la vida. Esto quiere decir que mañana serán ejecutados.

- o.0

Zuko no cabía en la impresión, lo que sus oídos oían Katara moriría el día de mañana no odia negar la voluntad de su padre tan solo no le quedaba de otra como ver que ella moría por su causa. No podía mas y se retiro del salón en completo silencio.

Solo era un enamorado melancólico al saber que su amor seria asesinado al siguiente día, paso por la celda y observo como Katara dormía profundamente con rastros de haber llorado si pudiera hacer algo para que no sufriera se hubiera arrancado el corazón. Pero no todo se acabaría debía hacer algo para que Katara no tuviera ese destino fatal.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE... **

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana en el estadio se escuchaba la euforia del publico presente estaban como en una especie de coliseo. Las mas grandes autoridades de encontraban presentes incluyendo la familia real para la gran ejecución del avatar y compañía. Primero comenzarían con los traidores del la tribu agua.

Zuko había intentado persuadir a su padre para que no ejecutara a Katara pero realmente no le funciono. Las lanzas se encontraban apuntando hacia los cuellos de Sokka y Katara, Aang y Suki se encontraban alarmados. Cuando se encontraban a punto de dar la orden se escucho una explosión.

Katara quería morirse en aquel instante solo que escucho la explosión los maestros tierra y agua habían llegado, venían bastantes heridos comenzaron a atacar y los pudieron liberar mientras los civiles corrían por todas partes y para sorpresa de todos algunos maestros fuegos e unieron a ellos. Los maestros despejaban el área la batalla final se acercaría, la batalla que definiría el destino del mundo, la batalla entre el señor del fuego y Aang.

- Katara cuando estábamos en los calabozos vi maestros tierra atrapados tu y los muchachos libérenlos – dijo Aang antes de luchar dijo Aang buscando una manera de alejarla por lo menos a ella ya que no sabia que tan fea se podía poner la batalla.

- Si! – dijeron al unísono Katara, Sokka y Suki.

- Sokka, Suki quédense aquí a cuidar a Aang, le pediré a algunos maestros que me ayuden – se acerco a Sokka y le susurro algo _"Tengan cuidado con el estado avatar". _

- Katara, pero... – dijeron al unísono pero Katara comenzó a correr a lo lejos rápidamente no con mas de 5 maestros tierra detrás de ella. Ya que los maestros agua se quedaron cerca del agua.

Katara corrió hasta que no podía mas. Solo una persona la vio y comenzó a seguirla, pero le fue bastante difícil seguirla entre tanto alboroto (Zuko la seguía).

Katara comenzó a correr solo recordaba que también escucho los murmullos de los maestros tierra cerca de la cámara de guerra del señor del fuego Ozai todo se encontraba en llamas se estaba consumiendo el palacio y la cámara y los gritos de los civiles se hacían cada vez mas fuerte. Vio una fuente y saco la mayor cantidad de agua posible con tan solo dos cantimploras. Mientras indicaba a los maestros que se adelantaran a liberar a sus camaradas.

**CON AANG... **

La batalla cada vez se alargaba mas ninguno de los dos cedía terreno. El señor del fuego Ozai con sus años de experiencia era mucho mas experimentado en la batalla que Aang, pero eso no atemorizaba a Aang que con su control de los cuatros elementos no se dejaba intimidar.

Debes en cuando recibía ataques por la espaldas de parte de algunos maestros fuegos, pero la cosa se complico cuando ocurrió un ataque sorpresa de algunas bolas de fuego que lo tomaron por sorpresa arrojándolo a piso a lo lejos y este alterándose cayo en el estado avatar. El señor del fuego conocía su debilidad y era lo que quería matarlo en su estado poderoso y a la vez vulnerable por que si lo asesinaba no tendría que lidiar otra vez con el mismo problema.

Se estaba alterando, pero hubo algo que Ozai no contaba, Aang estaba sacando todo el odio y furia contenida hacia el y su nación. La muerte de miles de personas, la desaparición del los maestros aire y Gyatso, miles de muertes y sufrimientos; debían calmarlo o se convertiría en lo que mas odiaba un cruel asesino. Ozai comenzaba a ceder terreno y Aang comenzaba a despertar su instinto asesino.

- ¿Sokka debemos tenerlo o hará algo de lo que después se arrepentirá?

- Lose Suki ¡Tengo una idea¿Puedes distraerlo?

- ¿Que quieres que haga? – dijo preguntando Suki y Sokka y este le dice su idea – entiendo – Suki se acerco a Aang y comenzó a llamarlo – Aang mira Katara se esta abrazando con HARU!

Como era de esperarse aun en estado avatar y el mismo inconscientemente sabiendo la misión de Katara, Aang cayo en la trampa y volteo (no me reten no se me ocurrió otra cosa jejeje).

- Aang perdóname – Sokka lanzo su boomerang y este golpeo en la cabeza

- Sokka por que hiciste eso! – dijo Aang reaccionando.

- Funciono ñ.ñ – según Sokka no había manera de hacer reaccionar a alguien sino con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Ozai no desperdicio ese instante y ataco a Aang, pero este vio como uno de los maestros fuego ataco a un maestro tierra ya vencido se lleno de furia, una furia y un dolor al recordar todo el sufrimiento que trago esa guerra y el atraso de 100 años de su parte y uniendo fuerzas formo un ataque con las cuatro disciplinas fusionadas y venció a Ozai. Recobrando la paz en el mundo.

**CON KATARA... **

Todavía se encontraba en la fuente recogiendo agua, estaba apunto de alejarse hasta que la sintió una mano masculina que la sostenía y no dejaba irse era Zuko la persona que menos deseaba ver, la persona que tanto daño le hizo.

Era Zuko dispuesto a disculparse con ella, decirle la verdad, se dio cuenta el momento que la vio a punto de morir que toda su vida no era mas que una mentira y la única verdad era el amor que se profesaban, pero aun así creyó en verdades falsas que nublaron su juicio. Venia dispuesto a todo, incluso a humillarse si con eso conseguía su perdón y su amor.

- Katara yo quería decirte que...

- Cállate no hables... no de parece que ya es suficiente el daño que me has hecho – dijo Katara mientras lloraba amargamente – no te parece poco me utilizaste.

- ¡Katara yo solo quería decirte...! – dijo Zuko notablemente alterado.

- Te dije que no hablaras no me causes... mas daño – Katara decía mientras su voz se quebraba, solo atino a darle una bofetada la cual atajo justo en su mejilla el príncipe y este la beso llenándole de las sensaciones que tanto daño le hicieron – Suéltame no me toques, me das asco (que exagerada no?)

Esta vez el príncipe en vez de una bofetada recibió un látigo de agua que hizo que la soltara de inmediato y le diera oportunidad de salir corriendo, pero cuando estaba apunto de seguirla sintió la voz de una mujer de su nación con un niño en sus brazos que le recordaba mucho a el y a su madre.

- Por favor alguien ayúdenos – dijo la mujer con una voz dulce

El pequeño y ella se encontraban lastimados a causa de la gran multitud y alboroto. Zuko olvido su prioridad y la ayudo (Que lindo w.w)

- No se preocupe Señora yo la ayudare – dijo ayudándola a ponerse en un lugar seguro con el niño encaramándose en sus hombros así perdiendo la pista de Katara. (quien dice que Katara no puede arruinar las cosas jeje).

**CON AANG...**

Todos celebraban el avatar venció al señor del fuego, bueno no todos obviamente algunas personas de la nación del fuego no (como era de suponer), los maestros tierra mantenían a raya los maestros fuego restantes (otra cosa le diré como los maestros llegaron a ahí sin ser descubiertos es muy simple llameémosle niebla n.n). Cuando un joven un poco sucio y maltratado por sus heridas y la batalla.

- Haru ¡Que alegría que estés bien! – dijo Aang pero en un instante recordó un poco de su estado avatar y en parte lo que lo hizo salir de el _"Katara se esta abrazando con HARU!" _eso sin duda era vergonzoso todos se habían dado cuenta de su amor por la maestra - º\\\º que bueno que estés bien jejeje.

- ¿Aang donde esta Katara? – pregunto Haru notablemente asustado.

- Aang le dijo que fuera a liberar a los prisioneros – respondió Sokka

- No me digan que estaba cerca del palacio y cámara de guerra. – dijo Haru asustado.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Aang

- Ese lugar se esta cayendo a pedazos y atacado por sus propios soldados ya que hay están concentrados una gran cantidad de camaradas.

- ¡Que! Nos vamos para allá Katara debe estar en peligro de muerte si es que ya no lo esta, Haru por favor quédate aquí

- Pero...

Haru no alcanzo a decir ni media palabra por que Aang, Sokka y Suki salieron disparados a buscar a Katara.

**CON KATARA... **

Se encontraba cerca de los calabozos no tenia fuerza de nada, los prisioneros libertos corrían en todas direcciones al igual que las personas cuando escucho gritos entre la multitud _"El avatar derroto al señor del fuego" _se encontraba un poco feliz Aang había conseguido lo que miles de personas deseaban la paz había vengado en cierta manera a su madre, pero eso ya no le importaba solo le importaba el príncipe o quizás futuro rey de la nación que tanto daño le hizo.

Se sentía mal, su corazón había sido dañado por la persona que mas amaba, aquellas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en su mente. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo ya nada le importaba ni siquiera que todo a su alrededor fuese consumido por las llamas ni se derrumbara, quería olvidar solo olvidar, quería morir solo morir, olvidar aquel rostro que tanto sufrimiento le trajo, OLVIDARLO aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

_"Flash back"_

_- No lo haré quiero que me escuches – dijo mientras comenzó a hablar de manera cruel – Jajaja dime campesina creías que alguna vez cuando te dije que te amaba todo fue una gran mentira. Solo fue para poder capturar el avatar... – tomo un respiro la razón por la cual lo hacia era para así poder intentar olvidarla y ella tuviera una razón mas para hacerlo, pero sentía que no podía mas con la mentira. Utilizando el fuego control corto las cuerdas que ataban a Katara dejándola libre – No eres mas que una niña tonta que cree el cualquier manera de afecto me das lastima ADIOS! – Dijo mientras se alejaba de la habitación. _

_"Fin de flash Back" _

Entro al interior de la cámara del señor del fuego en la cual una horas antes había entrado todo había cambiado si esa habitación mostraba un hermoso esplendor ahora era lo contrario por el estragos. Deseaba olvidar todo, ni siquiera recordarlo a el, quería morirse, su rostro y cabeza no le daban mas por tanto llanto. Nadie la necesitaba esa era la cruel realidad.

Camino cerca de unas ruinas de la habitación y allí vio algo horrible una joven mujer muerta y totalmente calcinada pero podía distinguir algo al parecer su muerte fue a causa de una herida y no las llamas se podría decir que la joven no tenia mas de 15 años le dio lastima, pero un ligero deseo le hizo pensar por que no fue ella la de ese destino fatal, el shock fue tan fuerte al ver aquel horrible escenas como (no se le distinguían las ropas a la muerta) esa y mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver mas cuerpos en las mismas o peores condiciones que aquel.

Al ver aquello se podría pensar de la siguiente manera maestros tierra atacaron el palacio y la gente comenzó a huir, los soldados y los maestros lucharon incansablemente en la cámara de guerra ambos tuvieron grandes bajas (lo digo también por algunos civiles como la joven) a juzgar por el escenario la batalla se desplazo y los cadáveres se quemaron lo que sucedió no fue hace bastante tiempo.

El shock de ver tantos cadáveres paralizo Katara y esta tropezó con un pedazo de pared rasgo su vestido dejando un pedazo de tela cerca del cadáver de la joven y como su caída fue muy fuerte el collar de su madre se le cayo del cuello, esta no se dio cuenta su llanto era tan profundo y doloroso a causa de ese joven que solo se paro hasta que de alguna manera la cámara tembló se estaba derrumbando sus pies no le respondían no se podían mover, perdió el equilibrio y cayo golpeándose contra uno de los muros derrumbados, la cabeza para perder la conciencia y sentir la calidez de las llamas muy cerca de su cuerpo.

**CON ZUKO... **

Dejo a la joven mujer con su hijo en un lugar seguro; recibió la noticia su padre fue derrotado por el avatar, una sensación extraña lo invadió se sentía ¿feliz? Si feliz por que ahora podría estar junto a Katara, como su compañera, su amante. su amiga. Comenzó a buscarla nuevamente, a llamarla nuevamente.

- Katara por favor perdóname... nada te lo que dije fue real, por favor contéstame yo te amo – Zuko siguió llamándola por toda los lugares posibles – ¡Katara por favor perdóname!

Gritos se oían por todos los lugares el palacio en que nació y se crió estaba en llamas, pero todos los esfuerzos para apagarlos eran en vano ya que las llamas no eran el mayor daño si no que se estaba derrumbando. Corría sin destino alguno, pero se detuvo en seco ella no estaba por ningún lado. Recordó que la perdió de vista cerca de la cámara de guerra de su padre.

Corrió a lo que sus piernas mas le daban, la busco por todas partes, pero todo estaba en llamas. La llamaba a lo que sus pulmones mas le daban, ingreso a la cámara de guerra sin importar que se estuviera destruyendo. Gente corrió por todas partes y le era imposible moverse por lo que supuso que era muy difícil. En uno de los lugares cercanos vio al avatar y su amigo buscándola a ella, aquella mujer que le robo el corazón.

Nada le importaba sin ella su vida no tenia sentido, entro al incendio y los amigos de ella se unieron a su búsqueda miro hacia una de las esquinas y vio un pedazo de la tela azul que era lo que vestía, rasgado y quemado. Todos los presentes corrieron buscando entre las llamas y en una esquina vieron un cuerpo quemado y a un costado el collar que le pertenecía a ella. Todos lo presentes comprendieron lo que sucedió por descuido de ellos Katara había muerto o en el incendio o en la batalla.

Solo se distinguía los llantos, maldiciones y lamentos de sus amigos al no poder hacer nada para salvarla y el grito de un joven enamorado al no poder ayudar a su amada y mas las crueles circunstancias en la ultimas veces que la vio _"te dije que te amaba todo fue una gran mentira", "no de parece que ya es suficiente el daño que me has hecho" _se sentía culpable ella murió por su culpa de el a causa de las fuertes emociones ella no pudo defenderse.

_"Suéltame no me toques, me das asco" _esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Katara, era cierto con todas las atrocidades que cometió contra su persona lo único que podía sentir era asco por su persona solo asco. Descargo su dolor en un grito de dolor, para jamás volver a ser el mismo de antes, aquella persona alegre que tantas veces con mucha alegría la tuvo entre sus brazos.

- ¡No! – dijo Zuko derramando lagrimas sin importarle la presencia de ellos. El grito resonó hasta lo mas lejano; era su dolor que se unía a su impotencia.

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue su grito de dolor y unas dolorosas palabras en susurro _"Perdóname Katara, por no llegar a tiempo y haberte hacho tanto daño"_

**FIN **

**No se enojen esto va a continuar, perdón por al broma jejeje.**** No pensaron que iba a dejar las cosas así? O no 0.o; verán las verdades detrás de esta tragedia entre muchas cosas, el drama recién comienza. La verdad yo creo que a lo mejor no le faltan muchos capítulos, jejeje Katara murió trágicamente, pero no crean que las cosas se quedan así al final quien dice que Zuko tiene la culpa de todo, Katara también la tuvo al no escuchar. Creo que fui demasiado lejos! De cualquier manera esto me tomo como 7 paginas en Word espero que lo hayan disfrutado y otra cosa no esperen una actualización pronta quizá en una o dos semanas todo depende de que tan generosos sean los reviews. **

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**Argen: **Perdóname por separar a Katara del lado de Zuko, pero ya tenia la mayor parte del fics desarrollado además no ocurrió una Zuko traición tan estragosa, pero que dijo non con las cosas feas que le dijo a Katara, yo tampoco creo que Zuko sea tan necio vez se arrepintió antes siquiera de que vencieran a su padre todo por el amor de Katara, ahora si ella no lo escucho y lo hizo humillarse en parte, culpa de ella, y no te preocupes el capitulo pasado creía que me quedo malo pero gracias por tu review y ánimos. Además esta capitulo a mi opinión quedo bueno Jeje y este capitulo esta dedicado para ti.

**_Gracias por leer mi fics atte. _**

**_Flower of night _**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS _**

****


	6. La verdad detras de la tragedia, Geo

**Hola a todos los fanáticos de avatar estoy de vuelta con el sexto capitulo de destino, el 7mo capitulo de la vida no es tan mala por favor dejen reviews; cambiando de tema todos debieron quedar con el alma en un hilo por culpa de la muerte de Katara, ahora veremos lo que sucedió después de esto y de sus verdades. Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores por que para mi escribir fics es una manera de relajarme. **

**Cambiando de tema por favor anímense a visitar mi pagina de avatar la url es http// groups . msn . com / avatarelultimomaestroaire **

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen ya que le pertenecen a sus creadores Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko, también a nick y para mi desgracia . de cualquier manera son de occidente y no japonés (la serie). Tampoco me pertenecen Zuko y Katara (aunque sus creadores insisten en juntar AangxKatara , lo dijo por la segunda temporada el capitulo the cave of two lovers "la cueva de los dos enamorados" o algo así en el segundo libro se dieron un beso). A continuación mi historia disfrútenla.

DESTINO 

"Una palabra amarga puede crear odio, 

**en cambio una palabra con amor **

**y cariño puede crear amor y bendición." **

**CAP6: LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LA TRAGEDIA, GEO**

**4 AÑOS MAS TARDE... **

* * *

4 Años habían pasado y el dolor de no tenerla cerca de mi lado y no poder estrecharla entre mis brazos ni tenerla junto a mi me han consumido poco a poco el dolor de recordarla todas las noches en mis sueños y sentirla cada vez mas cerca de mí, es como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado y todo no hubiera sido mas que una pesadilla. Es casi como si estuviera con vida, pero lejos de mi lado.

- Zuko ¿Por favor Zuko no te hagas mas daño? Vienes aquí todos los días

- Tío tu sabes que sin venir a visitarla no puedo iniciar mi día – dijo Zuko mirando una pequeña tumba en el lugar donde Katara murió, pero este sabia muy bien que en esta no se encontraban sus restos.

- Si lo se, como también se que nunca la vas a olvidar

- Si... – Zuko tan solo sonrió

Zuko no dejaba de mirar aquel lugar, debía ser fuerte y un gobernante digno para que Katara se encontrara orgullosa, pero aun así no era gobernante de la nación del fuego , lo era su tío que ahora ocupaba el trono que le correspondía y le fue quitado por su padre, Ozai, pero una de las condiciones era tener un primogénito y al morir su primo (no me acuerdo del nombre XD), el ocuparía su lugar y en algún tiempo cercano reemplazaría a su tío.

- Zuko ¿Esta seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

- Si tío quiero viajar por algún tiempo, hasta sentirme listo – dijo mientras dejaba unas flores y se alejaba en dirección al nuevo palacio.

**CON AANG Y SOKKA... **

- Aang ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Sokka

- Solo le traje flores a Katara – dijo mientras alfombraba una tumba con flores

- Aang ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que Katara no esta aquí?

- Sokka ya basta, hablas como si no extrañaras a Katara

- Aang yo también la extraño, pero debes aceptar que no esta aquí – lo único que consiguió fue que Aang se fuera

Aang había crecido mucho en estos 4 años ya tenia 18 años y calculando Katara debería tener cerca de 20 años si se encontraba con vida, la extrañaba mucho era su hermana como no habría de extrañarla. Todos los días la recordaba, recordaba su sonrisa, su alegría. Pensaba Sokka mientras veía que Aang se alejaba caminando lentamente.

Sokka era un tonto como no se demostraba triste, era su hermana. Los años sin ella eran muy difíciles habían tratado de superarlo, pero simplemente no había podido, era el amor de su vida su Katara, su gentil y dulce amiga que nunca supo de sus sentimientos.

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL BASTO REINO TIERRA... **

Se apreciaba un hermoso río, que era atravesado por un puente mejor conocido como los lugareños _"Como el puente de los dos enamorados" _en las faldas de una aldea, cerca de un río que desembocaba en una cascada. Desde la aldea se podía apreciar un hermoso y gigantesco palacio rodeado de jardines que lo atravesaban y un pequeño riachuelo que regaba las plantas sin necesidad de la mano del hombre.

Se veían a dos jóvenes que se encaminaban hacia el puente tomados de las manos, como buenos amigos, pero al verlos se pensaba otra cosa, uno de ellos vestía ropa fina y cara lo que hacia pensar que pertenecía a la familia real que era dueña del palacio.

El era un joven maestro tierra de cerca de 22 años, bastante alto de ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello corto, castaño oscuro y vestía ropa un poco gruesa de color marrón, pero con pequeños detalles verdes, bastantes humildes, pero no le quitaba lo finas.

La otra era una joven que por su apariencia se podía ver que era una joven perteneciente a la tribu de agua de no mas de 20 años y también era fácil distinguir que era maestra, llevaba su cabello castaño atado en una trenza y con dos pequeños mechones en su frente, hermosos ojos azules característicos de su tribu.

Una hermosura incomparable de parte de la joven, que hacia que el joven no la dejaba de mirar dulcemente de reojo para que esta no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Hasta que esta lo miro y lo delato y este comenzó a rascarse la ropa nerviosamente.

- Odio esta ropa, prefiero la ropa de combate

- No te quejes tanto Geo, siempre de quejas – dijo la muchacha visiblemente divertida.

- Pero que me molestas, nunca usas mis regalos – dijo tratando de ocultar la razón de su picazón que no era mas que una excusa para no ser descubierto.

- u.u quien te entiende – dijo mientras este la tomaba de sorpresa y le ponía una flor en su cabello

- No hay nada mas hermoso que tu – dijo haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha – recuerdas que día es hoy.

La muchacha vio el reflejo del agua y comenzó a ponerse triste, no recordaba su pasado en un accidente había perdido la memoria, Geo la había cuidado desde entonces, solo tenia bajos recuerdos de su pasado, entre algunas cosas que tenia un hermano de el cual no recordaba ni rostro ni nombre, el collar de su madre y entre otras cosas unos ojos dorados que la atormentaban cada noche. Geo la comenzó a mirar para tomarle la mano el señal de apoyo y comenzar a recordar como la conoció. Al día siguiente se convertirían en 5 años desde aquel día en que comenzó su tragedia.

_"Flash back" _

_Un joven maestro tierra de no mas de 17 años, había sido liberado por sus compatriotas, había pasado algunos meses en prisión por haber luchado en contra de la nación del fuego. El avatar había logrado la paz entre las naciones, debía regresar a su hogar, al fin veía la luz del día, que no contemplaba hace meses. _

_Escuchaba gritos de civiles que corrían, comenzó a caminar en dirección al puerto se detuvo en seco escucho un llanto de una joven y pasaron el lapso de algunos minutos en los cuales no la escucho, comenzó a buscarla en todas direcciones. _

_Entro a la cámara de guerra y en ella vio que todo se encontraba en llamas y lleno de cadáveres calcinados utilizando un poco de tierra-control formo una nube de polvo que logro apagar la mayoría de las llamas en ella logro distinguir tanto maestros tierra como fuego muertos. ¿De donde habría venido el llanto de la joven? No había nadie con vida allí. _

_Pero esta verdad fue a medias por que después de unos minutos de buscar algún sobreviviente encontró lo que tanto buscaba una muchacha de aproximadamente 15 años, lastimada rodeada de fuego aquel espectáculo era increíble era como si las llamas no le quisieran hacer daño. Rápidamente apago las llamas como lo había hecho antes utilizando la tierra control, traía una manta consigo con que la cubrió para así protegerla, para siempre... _

_Era algo increíble la tomo con la manta, no tenia ningún rasguño solo un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, no lo había notado era realmente hermosa, suponía que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, cabello castaño, para resumir era realmente hermosa tanto que podría ser comparada como una musa proveniente de los cielos. _

_La cámara se estaba cayendo a pedazos debía llevarla a un lugar mas seguro, al parecer era una maestra agua al juzgar con su apariencia debió venir a ayudar al avatar, al parecer venia sola por lo que decidió llevarla junto con el, para que abordara el barco que lo llevaría de vuelta al reino tierra, donde volvería a ver a sus seres queridos y su tierra de origen. _

* * *

**_UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS... _**

****

_El joven maestro tierra se encontraba cruzando el océano a bordo de un barco, lleno de maestros tierra y agua liberados de la nación del fuego, no hacia mas que contemplar silenciosamente la belleza de la joven, habían pasado un par de horas y al parecer esta no tenia familia por lo que llegaba a pensar. _

_La tenia rodeada con sus brazos y tapada con la manta, sintió un temblor, era la joven que comenzaba a despertar abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos azules, y miro con confusión y temor al joven que la sostenía en sus brazos. _

_- ¿Quién eres tu¿Dónde estoy?... – pregunto la joven _

_- No te preocupes estas a salvo, yo soy un maestro tierra y esta en un barco en dirección al reino tierra. _

_- ¿Qué sucedió? _

_- Te encontré herida en la cámara de guerra del señor del fuego. _

_- Pero... – la joven se toco la cabeza y la tenia vendada, fue entonces cuando reacciono y comenzó a perder la calma - ¿Quién soy¿como me llamo? _

_- Por favor debes tener calma – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara – no te preocupes yo cuidare de ti hasta que recuerdes, esto es una promesa. _

_"Fin de flash Back" _

- Fue desde entonces, tu me protegiste... Geo – menciono la joven, y este solo sonrió ante aquel comentario.

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido desde entonces la joven, tenia amnesia y todavía no recordaba muchas cosas concretas, Geo le hizo aquella promesa, desde entonces se han vuelto inseparables, como buenos amigos y ¿algo mas? Sin saberlo eso era lo que pensaba Geo.

- Pero... poco a poco comenzaste a recordar cosas... – dijo Geo

_"Flash back" _

_Ambos jóvenes conversaban animadamente, Geo la había invitado a vivir un tiempo con el, ella sin tener un lugar a donde ir acepto gustosa. En las dos semanas de viaje ambos se volvieron muy unidos. Caminaban con mochilas por que en barco los dejo en la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se. La cual era donde iban la mayoría de los maestros. _

_Llevaban cerca de dos días viajando solos, todo era paz y tranquilidad, no habían maestros fuegos al acecho. A pesar de todo eso el joven no conocía en nombre de la joven por lo que simplemente la llamaba "Zoe" ,que significa "vida" en Griego, así como su nombre "Geo" significa "Tierra" también en Griego; el motivo por el nombre de la joven es que se encontraba con vida en aquel lugar y sin grandes heridas, además de mostrar una increíble alegría entre algunas cosas. _

_Caminaron por algunas horas en la tarde, eran cerca de las 2 cuando quisieron buscar un lugar, para tomar un descanso. Encontraron una gran Catarata, en donde planeaban pasar un agradable almuerzo. _

_- Katara... – pronuncio la joven _

_- No Zoe se llaman Cataratas, no Katara... ¬¬ – dijo Geo _

_- No mi nombre es... ¡¡¡¿Katara?!!! – dijo la joven de ojos azules mientras se tomaba la cabeza. _

_"Fin de flash Back" _

**CON AANG... **

Aang vivía hace cerca de 4 años en el templo del aire del sur. Al ser el ultimo maestro aire sobre la tierra trataba, desde algunos años reconstruir su hogar convirtiéndose en un maestro para los futuros, aprendices del aire-control. Trataba con todo su empeño de recuperar la disciplina y cultura de su nación y ser entregada a algunos jóvenes que tenían vocación para esto y pudieran tomar la cultura de los monjes, convirtiéndoles en ellos.

Como el avatar, conocido como el dios sobre la tierra, Aang no solo mantenía la armonía entre las naciones sino que actuaba como mediador entre el mundo espiritual y el humano. ¿De que le servia ser el avatar? De nada desde que ocurrió la tragedia esa era lo que su corazón le decía¿Por qué si puede cruzar al mundo de los espíritus? Ahora que quería mas que nunca no podía.

Esto solo tenia una razón... Katara, en el mundo de los espíritus, según sus pocos conocimientos este mundo se encontraba dividido en dos en mundo de los espíritus animales o de los elementos, etc. El otro mundo era de los espíritus humanos donde iban las almas de los humanos, esto se demostró aquella vez que viajo al mundo de los espíritus en el polo norte, Roku no se mostró en forma humana solo reflejado en el río, la razón es que se encontraba en el otro mundo espiritual.

_"Flash back" _

_Katara acababa de morir, y el pequeño niño de cerca de 13 años se encontraba llorando en el templo del aire del sur, cerca de la cámara en la que solo un maestro aire puede entrar usando aire control. Fue que ahí recordó algo ¡¡¡El templo de los monjes!!! El lugar donde pasaban la mayor parte del día los 5 monjes lideres, entre los cuales se encontraba Gyatso, el único padre que conoció. Si no se equivocaba había una parte del templo que era la mas sagrada de esa tierra como había una en el polo norte. _

_¡¡¡El mundo de los espíritus!!! Todo era simple regresaría a el y volvería a ver a su querida amiga Katara, así como vio a Roku en ese mundo. Rápidamente llamo a Sokka y Suki quienes conversaban para contarles el plan e ir juntos hacia el templo. _

_Pasaron algunas horas y Aang no conseguía nada la buscaba por todos lados, pero no conseguía nada, su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta, cada vez se debilitaba mas tanto que tuvo que regresar al mundo de los humanos. _

_- ¿Aang que sucedió? – pregunto Sokka. _

_- No pude Sokka... no pude encontrarla – decía Aang, mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. _

_"Fin de flash Back" _

Aang comenzaba a llorar lo intentaba siempre, pero no entendía por que no funcionaba, debería darse por vencido, pero no quería aceptarlo. Sintió pasos Sokka lo había seguido, para disculparse. Minutos pasan y Sokka abraza a Aang para consolarlo.

**CON GEO Y KATARA... **

- ¿Katara te sientes mejor?

- Si... tu apoyo incondicional me ha servido de mucho.

- Katara yo... – decía Geo mientras se acercaba cada mas a ella.

- Que sucede º-º - decía Katara nerviosa

Solo se puede ver la oscuridad de la noche y en el lago con el reflejo de la luna dos jóvenes besándose _"Katara... dime estas arrepentida... yo no lo estoy te amo y no arrepiento"_ fue lo ultimo que escucho de Geo, Katara antes de recordar un joven besándola en una cueva, no podía verlo solo sus ojos, esos ojos dorados que la miraban no podía, ni quería verlos sentía que le traían sufrimiento ¡¡¡Ya basta no quería recordarlo un minuto mas!!!

-¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!! – dijo Katara para empujarlo, y comenzó a escapar rápidamente mientras lloraba amargamente, si dirección alguna.

**CONTINUARA... **

**Solo les adelanto que el próximo capitulo vienen los recuerdos del pasado cuando murió Katara y bueno lo cercano o.0 que sucederá en el próximo capitulo¿Zuko va a salir de viaje¿Qué le dirá Katara a Geo¿lo volverá a empujar? (jajaja XD)¿Aang se dara cuenta que Katara no esta muerta? (Aangi si Katara no esta en el mundo de los espíritus es por algo n.ñ)¿Geo y Katara entablaran alguna relación¿Katara recuperara la memoria?, etc todo en el próximo capitulo de "Destino". **

**Ahora las respuestas a los reviews: **

**Argen: **Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, pero lo del cadáver no lo se fue solo una ideota que quedo en mi mente antes de comenzar siquiera el primer capitulo, con respecto a Geo jejeje ahora el que tiene esa preocupación es Zuko bueno, pero mas adelante veremos si Katarita recordara cosas... pero mas adelante. Gracias por todos tus reviews.

**Rossema: **nañ n.ñ que te puedo decir, además de que eres mi nueva lectora, además agradezco de corazón tus agradecimientos, aunque no cambia el hecho que encuentre que para algunas cosas soy una pésima escritora. Lo de cómo reaccionaran todos se vera en el próximo capitulo ahora solo me dedique a "La verdad Detrás de la tragedia" para que entendieran las circunstancias, gracias por tu apoyo.

**_GRACIAS POR SU APOYO _**

**_LEYENDO UNO O LOS DOS DE MIS FICS, _**

**_ATTE. FLOWER OF NIGHT_**


	7. Recuerdos y decisiones parte I

**Wolaas!!! A todos los fanáticos de avatar, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado el 6to capitulo de DESTINO y con respecto a la vida no es tan mala ahí Sokka esta matando a Zuko con el desafió u.u probrecito XD no se preocupen voy a tratar de publicar en una o dos semanas ese fics si con reviews o ánimos me lo demuestran. Gracias todos mis lectores por los que dejan reviews y los que no. Perdón por la tardanza estaba con pruebas finales XD (todavía me quedan T.T)A **

**Cambiando de tema por favor anímense a visitar mi pagina de avatar la url es http// groups . msn . com / avatarelultimomaestroaire hay un concurso genial **

**DISCLAIMER: (QUIEN DICE QUE NO LO VOY A CAMBIAR) **Ni Zuzu o Zukito pertenecen mucho menos Katara y los demás personajes lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro igual que los demás escritores. **Otra cosa yo una fans de corazón a publique unas fotos inéditas de Zuko y Katara hechas por mi no en el paint eh? Sino a mano ya las hubiera publicado, pero mi escáner murió o algo así XD YA ESTAN PUBLICADAS, PRÓXIMAMENTE UN COMIC Y AHORA UN CONCURSO!!!... **

**DESTINO **

**_"Perdiendo algo de lo que tenemos, _**

**_aprendemos a valorar lo que queda." _**

****

**CAP7: RECUERDOS Y DECISIONES **

**PARTE I **

****

-¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!! – dijo Katara para empujarlo, y comenzó a escapar rápidamente mientras lloraba amargamente, si dirección alguna.

Corría sin destino alguno, extrañas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, sensaciones que no le eran indiferentes, escuchaba gritos detrás de ella por ahora solo quería correr y no voltear para no encontrar mas confusión, dolor. Escuchaba a Geo gritar pero solo se escondía para verlo pasar.

Poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer su llanto...¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Era lo que su corazón y mente se preguntaban. Se podría decir que estaba dividida en dos. La primera parte deseaba que Geo la hubiese besado y la segunda se sentía sucia como si hubiera traicionado a alguien, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién¡¡¡Los ojos dorados!!! Eso era la persona detrás de los ojos dorados sentía que tenia relación,¡¡¡Ese chico¡¡¡ese sueño!!! que se hacia mas recurrente.

- KATARA!!! – se escuchaban los gritos a lo lejos pertenecientes a Geo, el cual intentaba seguirla, pero por ahora prefería ignorarlo – ¡¡¡KATARA ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!!!

Rápidamente Katara al sentir la presencia de Geo muy cerca de si, se esconde bajo unos arbustos, hasta que ve que este se aleja, camina algunos momentos sin rumbo, cuando comienza a llover, utilizando agua control para cubrirse. Se esta sintiendo algo perdida sin rumbo. Comienza a correr cuando detrás de algunos arbustos encuentra una Catarata que extrañamente se le hace conocida, pero no era en la que recordó su nombre.

Que mala suerte, se estaba empapando, se había distraído a tal punto con la majestuosa Cascada que no se dio cuenta en que momento dejo de usar el agua control, diviso una cueva a unos metros de la cascada y entro rápidamente.

- ¡¡¡AH CHU!!!- dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar a causa del frió.

Se sentó rápidamente en un rincón y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo para ver si podía hacerlo entrar en calor no vaya a ser que le de una pulmonía, no sabia lo que sentía al ver la cascada y la cueva había sentido una especie de energía curativa que en cierta manera la curaba, pero en otra ¿Lastimaba su corazón?.

Comenzó a admirar la cueva detenidamente, cuando una sensación no desconocida invadió su cuerpo, miro el suelo y no se dio cuenta en que momento la lagrimas saladas surcaron su rostro moreno, no podía dejar de llorar, pero comprendió algo extraño lloraba de ¿felicidad? O ¿Tristeza? Se sentía desesperada, lo mejor seria abandonar la cueva.

La joven de la tribu del agua comenzó a pararse pausadamente, un trueno suena a lo lejos iluminando la cueva mira la cueva que estaba en la oscuridad total y solo era alumbrada por la luz de la luna que con el comienzo de la lluvia se opaco visiblemente, cuando su vista se detuvo en un punto fijo restos de una vieja fogata y unas vendas se podría decir que desde hace 5 años.

Miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, pero sin poder ver las personas solo sus sombras y sonidos de estas, fueron demasiados y muy extraños por lo que comenzó a desesperarse. Un joven y ella; besándose y abrazándose en la oscuridad.

Recuerdos

_Todo ocurrió muy rápido el fuego se apago por acción del chico y me comenzó a besar dejándose embriagar con mil sensaciones. Ambos se besaban sin freno alguno el no resistió mas y la separo de el para comenzar a hablar: _

_- No se lo que siento tu me confundes mucho por que esto no puede ser yo... – callo por un momento para ver a la maestra agachar la cabeza y apagar la mirada – esto no puede ser... yo te amo, te amo. _

_Katara solo se quedo muda de asombro no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchan el la amaba tanto o mas de lo que ella sentía por el, no pudo callar y simplemente pronuncio: _

_- Yo también me siento confundida, yo también te amo, no se en que momento ocurrió solo se que te amo – menciono muy segura la joven de la tribu del agua del sur. Se acerco a ella para no controlar sus sentimientos, abrazarla y comenzar a besarla hasta caer ambos dormidos. _

Fin de recuerdos

El era lo reconocía era el joven de los ojos dorados, alguna vez tuvo algo con el, sentía que muy en el fondo lo amaba, pero sentía que la había herido, fue cuando recordó el sueño o pesadilla que tanto dolor le traía... todo coincidía.

Sueño de Katara

_- No lo haré quiero que me escuches – dijo mientras comenzó a hablar de manera cruel – Jajaja dime campesina creías que alguna vez cuando te dije que te amaba todo fue una gran mentira. Solo fue para poder capturar el avatar... – tomo un respiro la razón por la cual lo hacia era para así poder intentar olvidarla y ella tuviera una razón mas para hacerlo, pero sentía que no podía mas con la mentira. Utilizando el fuego control corto las cuerdas que ataban a Katara dejándola libre – No eres mas que una niña tonta que cree el cualquier manera de afecto me das lastima ADIOS!!! – Dijo mientras se alejaba de la habitación. _

Fin del Sueño de Katara

Todo coincidía el era un maestro fuego, pero ¿Qué tenia que ver ella con el avatar? Que sepa Geo le contó algunas cosas sobre el, las palabras se clavaban como dagas en su corazón, pero debía ser fuerte, ya no mas, ya no mas sufrimiento no soportaría un dolor mas sino su corazón se quebraría como un jarrón y no habría manera de repararlo.

La lluvia se detuvo en seco y se despego el cielo dejando ver la luna en los mas alto del cielo y mas radiante desde hace algunos momentos.

- La luna será mi testigo, así como yo por mi sangre soy hija de ella – pronunciaba Katara mientras se secaba las lagrimas – ninguna lagrima, ninguna lagrima mas por culpa de ese maestro fuego, el de los ojos dorados – la joven comenzó a admirar la luna llena – seré una persona fuerte y comenzare una nueva vida...

Esa era la promesa que Katara le hizo a la luna, nunca mas sufriría por el y como se dice borrón cuenta nueva eso es lo que haría Katara desde ahora no se preocuparía por su pasado si no por su futuro, aun cuando esto le trajera sin saber mas sufrimiento, entro a la cueva y comenzó a

dormitar para dejarse caer en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por una habitación, tomando un brillo especial al colarse por las cortinas de seda en una humilde y a la vez elegante habitación del palacio. En un costado sombrío de la habitación al cual los rayos del astro rey no alcanzaban se podía apreciar a una joven acurrucada sobre la cama en una posición de oruga, sostenía sus piernas sobre su cabeza para no poder apreciar su sombrío y triste rostro con algunos rastros de lagrimas.

El rayos del sol alcanzan su rostro, lenta y dificultosamente habría sus ojos, veía todo borroso, pero no era todo lo borroso, si no lo de la noche anterior solo recordaba algunas cosas. Observaba detenidamente la habitación ¿Cómo era que había llegado allí? Era una pregunta que lo atormentaba, comenzó a mirar otra cosa "Su ropa" la tenia rasgada y con algunas manchas de lodo. Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundos y ya se encontraba en su habitación ¿cómo era posible aquello?.

**CON ZUKO... **

Hoy es el aniversario, el día que te perdí de mi lado, el día feliz para el mundo, el día donde retorno la paz perdida hace 100 años, pero yo lo veo de manera diferente tal vez el día donde perdí mi amor, pero sin saberlo también retorno aquello que buscaba incansablemente hace mas o menos 8 años cuando perdí mi honor y sin saberlo lo recupere.

¡¡¡Pero de que me sirve!!! De que me sirve, si nunca mas voy a poder estrecharte entre mis brazos, pedir disculpas por mi engaño y decirte cuanto te amo. ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! Quizás aquello fue lo mas duro el que te hayas ido pensando que te traicione todo por un amor de un padre, que nunca me amo y todo por un trono vació, sin sentido, todo...

- ¿Qué sucede Zuko? – pregunto Iroh.

- No me sucede nada tío... solo estoy algo cansado – respondió Zuko.

- Es normal hemos viajado demasiado – dijo mientras le ofrecía una taza de te a su sobrino – no te preocupes ya vamos a llegar, pero Zuko estas seguro de que quieres enfrentar lo de hace... bueno lo de hace 5 años después de todo ya lo saben...

Zuko solo asintió para volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, después de todo ellos ya lo sabían, ya sabían lo que había pasado con Katara y por eso le tenían prohibido visitar su tumba.

_"Flash back"_

_- ¡¡¡No!!! – dijo Zuko derramando lagrimas sin importarle la presencia de ellos. El grito resonó hasta lo mas lejano; era su dolor que se unía a su impotencia. _

_Lo ultimo que se escucho fue su grito de dolor y unas dolorosas palabras en susurro "Perdóname Katara, por no llegar a tiempo y haberte hecho tanto daño". _

_- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Sokka _

_- lo que oíste campesino, por que crees que tu hermana se desaparecía todos los días _

_- ¡¡¡Todo fue por tu culpa!!! – grito enojado Sokka antes de lanzarse sobre el. _

_Aang ni Suki bueno nadie daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Aang solo se preguntaba cosas y por su parte Iroh solo le coincidían los extraños comportamientos de Zuko, todos los amigos de ella extrañados lo culparon al unir el rompecabezas. _

_"Fin de flash Back"_

**CON KATARA... **

Habían pasado algunos minutos y ya se estaba calmando, de sus recuerdos de la noche anterior _"__seré una persona fuerte y comenzare una nueva vida..." _esa era la promesa que hizo hace algunas horas, ya no se sentiría débil por el aniversario de su desgracia, el día hace 5 años se cumplía hoy, el día donde perdió su memoria y con ella su vida. Solo poseía recuerdos vagos de quien era, pero de aquel chico muchos ¿Tanto así lo abra amado? Si es que el fondo todavía lo quería, pero con el daño que le hizo no pensaría mas en eso además Geo se había ganado su corazón o eso creía... Sintió que golpearon la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Geo

- claro – respondió Katara. La puerta se abrió lenta y nerviosamente y Geo entro en ella nervioso y con un visible sonrojo.

- ¿Geo quien me trajo aquí?

- Yo te busque por todos lados y... te encontré durmiendo en una cueva y traje aquí – dijo mientras comenzaba a tragar saliva nerviosamente – Katara por lo que sucedió anoche... lo siento... nunca debí hacerl...

- SHHH – dijo Katara mientras ponía un dedo sobre su boca – no es por eso.

- ¿Entonces por que? – pregunto ansioso Geo.

- Los ojos dorados – decía Katara mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar.

- ¿Es el joven que te hizo daño? – pregunto Geo ya que Katara le había contado.

- si... recordé todo el fue alguien a quien ame mucho, pero me traiciono por eso el sueño era la traición – Katara comenzó a llorar – el es un maestro fuego...

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – reacciono Geo, pero se calmo y abrazo a Katara - ¿Pero entonces porque?

- Katara... dime estas arrepentida... yo no lo estoy te amo y no arrepiento – Geo se sonrojo eso le había dicho a ella – esa frase me la dijo el

- Entonces fue por eso – Geo la abrazo y limpio las lagrimas de ellas – entonces no fue por el beso.

- No – dijo Katara y se sonrojo – no voy a llorar mas Geo tome una decisión seré feliz y seguiré adelante no llorare mas por el lo prometo, pero antes puedes salir que me voy a cambiar después te contare lo demás - Geo abandono la habitación esperanzado y con una visible preocupación.

**CON AANG Y SOKKA...**

El día había llegado uno de los mas dolorosos para la gente que conocía a la hermosa joven de ojos azules y dulzura infinita, Katara; mientras para otros quizás los mas felices ya que aquel día se acabo el imperio de terror de la nación del fuego de señor del fuego, Ozai, aquel día que la paz reino con ella acabaron las tragedias, sufrimientos y muertes...

Sokka se encontraba meditando en uno de los muros del templo del aire del sur, no rondaba nadie por ahora podría estar solo, los pupilos no se encontraban por ningún lado y Suki tampoco, no podría dejar solo a Aang era su amigo y compañero, el sufrió tanto como el por la muerte de Katara.

Aun le era difícil aceptar lo que había ocurrido, sentía una sensación extraña como cuando dormía y despertaba a veces pensaba que esta todavía entraría a su habitación y lo regañaría por dormir tanto. Lo peor quizás no fue aceptar que su hermanita querida se allá ido sino, sino lo que sucedió con... Zuko ese maldito ¡¡¡Tenia la culpa!!! Todos los recuerdos eran difíciles y aun mas el hecho de que este vendría como todos los años.

_"Flash back" _

_- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Sokka _

_- lo que oíste campesino, por que crees que tu hermana se desaparecía todos los días _

_Sokka no daba crédito a lo que los oídos no podía ser que su hermanita se había enamorado de ese cretino, entonces fue por eso la depresión en el barco entre algunas cosas de repente todo le calzaba como por ejemplo las preguntas indiscretas "como que pasaría si me enamorara de un maestro fuego" al principio pensaba que no eran mas que locuras de su hermana al estar encerrada entre 4 paredes ¿El daño? Ese maldito había traicionado a su hermana._

_- ¡¡¡Todo fue por tu culpa!!! – grito enojado Sokka antes de lanzarse sobre el. _

_"Fin de flash Back"_

Aang se encontraba meditando en el templo de los monjes, decidió terminar temprano las clases de aire control. Hoy no se podría concentrar, cada gesto, cada lugar, cada recuerdo lo atormentaban, todo le recordaba a ella era demasiado difícil vivir con eso.

El cielo se la recordaba por sus ojos azules; el viento por su pureza; las flores por su gracia y hermosura y así sucesivamente todo se la recordaba, y por otra parte no podría agradecerle, gracias a ella derroto al señor del fuego, sin su idea él y el mundo estarían perdidos.

_"Flash back" _

_Aang no podía creer lo que escuchaba Katara y Zuko tenían alguna clase de relación, era cierto desde hace mucho tiempo que su corazón era ocupado por Katara y se sentía tan vació y lleno de rabia contra esa persona de la cicatriz y en parte también rabia hacia el mundo, sino fuera el avatar jamás, hubiera sucedido eso, jamás la hubiera perdido. Todo era tan confuso y los gritos y el escándalo del lugar no eran peor, nadie se percato que lloraba entre las sombras. _

_- Sokka por favor tranquilízate – le decía Suki _

_- Ya basta no puedo soportar mas esto me largo de aquí¿tu crees que ha sido menos doloroso para mi? – pregunto Zuko a lo que Sokka solo cayo y vio como Zuko se alejaba. _

_"Fin de flash Back"_

**CON ZUKO... **

Zuko se había quedado profundamente dormido, el cansancio lo había consumido, por estas fechas los recuerdos de su amada no lo dejaban dormir en paz por lo que solo podía dormir por lapso de no mas de 30 minutos. Le dolía su cabeza, del solo pensar lo que tendría que enfrentar. Su tío dormía placidamente junto a el, no podía evitarlo este día a cada minuto le venían los recuerdos a la mente.

_"Flash back" _

_No podía escucharlos mas era un verdadero tormento. El hermano de ella estaba distraído así que aprovecho ese instante para poder dirigirse a un lugar, donde solo podría pensar... _

_El único lugar solitario, el único lugar donde podría estar tranquilo era escondiéndose cerca del lago donde solía alimentar a los patos-tortugas junto a su madre, nadie se acercaría a ese lugar, menos en una situación tan delicada como era la derrota de su nación, una nación que desde hace algunos minutos le era mas indiferente que nunca... _

_Katara... Katara era todo lo que su corazón y mente pedían, por que el destino le era tan cruel al arre bardarle a la única mujer que ocuparía su corazón, la única y dulce sonrisa que lograba alentarlo y a cada segundo amarla mas que nunca, sus besos, sus caricias, sus dulces sonrisas. El recordar cada noche, cada minuto que pasaron juntos como dos enamorados... amándose. _

_Sintió agua correr por sus mejillas se la acaricio "¿Se encontraba llorando?", la ultima vez que lloro fue hace 3 años en el Agni Kai, lloro por piedad, pero ahora lloraba por amor... era extraño para el hace años que no lloraba, por lo menos no por alguien, la ultima vez por su madre. Sintió a alguien acercándose, se limpio sus lagrimas, pero quedaron restos de ellas. _

**CONTINUARA... **

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION 10 DIAS!!! (TENGO UN CAPITULO DE APOYO)**

**¿Quién será la persona que esta detrás de Zuko¿Qué consecuencias traerá la decisión de Katara¿Zuko se atreverá a ir a la misa¿Al llegar Aang y Sokka lo golpearan XD¿Katara recuperara mas recuerdos¿Seguirá solo recordando a Zukito¿Qué pasara con Geo?. Creo que todo eso en el próximo capitulo de "DESTINO" no se les olvide VISITAR MI WEB POR UN GENIAL CONCURSO EN EL QUE PUEDES SER PROTAGONISTA!!! **

**Ahora las respuestas a los reviews: (he estado pensando poner a Toph diganme) **

**Mineko-chan: **Una nueva lectora!!! Que bueno que te gusto mi fics ¬¬ y con respecto a lo de los reviews a veces pienso que soy una mala escritora T.T, pero lo de los reviews anónimos no los conocía, soy nuevita en este lugar muchas gracias por leer el capi, perdon por la actualización lenta, pero he estado con pruebas finales.

**Argen: **Jajajajajaja no me puedo controlar me encanto tu humor negro en parte yo también tengo humor negro ¬¬ nada mas pego golpes bajos XD por lo que lo guardo, no te preocupes por lo menos me escribiste y Zuko sale de...incógnito, gracias por leer el capi y le fic, te espero en el siguiente capitulo.

**Kyoshi-C: **Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho, me encanta tu fics debes seguirlo y actualizarlo pronto.

**ShinobuByako: **Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, también te mando saludos y gracias por tus reviews, sigue tus fics pronto y ¿cómo es eso de algo nuevo?

**_GRACIAS POR SU APOYO _**

**_LEYENDO UNO O LOS DOS DE MIS FICS, _**

**_ATTE. FLOWER OF NIGHT _**

****


	8. Recuerdos y decisiones parte II

**OLI!!! A todos los lectores, estoy aquí para traerles el 8vo capitulo de DESTINO espero sinceramente que hayan visitado mi pagina para ver el concurso, que se esta llevando a cabo ahora el octavo capitulo. **

**Cambiando de tema por favor anímense a visitar mi pagina de avatar la url es http// groups . msn . com / avatarelultimomaestroaire hay un concurso genial **

**DISCLAIMER: (QUIEN DICE QUE NO LO VOY A CAMBIAR) **Ni Zuzu o Zukito pertenecen mucho menos Katara y los demás personajes lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro igual que los demás escritores. **Otra cosa yo una fans de corazón a publique unas fotos inéditas de Zuko y Katara hechas por mi no en el paint eh? Sino a mano ya las hubiera publicado, pero mi escáner murió o algo así XD YA ESTAN PUBLICADAS, PRÓXIMAMENTE UN COMIC Y AHORA UN CONCURSO!!!... **

**DESTINO **

**_"Por el amor existimos y _**

**_para amar vivimos _**

**_aprender a vivir es aprender a amar, _**

**_solo ama quien vive". _**

****

**CAP8: RECUERDOS Y DECISIONES **

**PARTE II **

_- ¡¡¡¿Quién es¡¡¡Quién quiera que sea lárguese quiero estar solo!!! _

_- ... _

_- Solo quiero morir, para poder seguirla – dijo mientras amenazaba su cuello con una daga - déjenme solo!!! _

_- Zuko soy yo – dijo una anciana y varonil figura – Por favor suelta esa daga te puedes lastimar... _

_- ¿Tío?... ¡¡¡Tío!!! – Zuko corrió a los brazos de su tío aun sosteniendo la daga y comenzó a llorar dejando ver ese lado débil que había escondido con mascaras, ese lado que nadie veía hace años y que ahora salía a flote... – solo déjame solo Tío me quiero morir, para poder estar a su lado... _

_- Zuko por favor no hagas una locura _

_- Tío me siento vació, tan solo... – afirmo mientras se soltaba del abrazo y amenazaba su vida nuevamente _

_- No lo hagas Zuko – dijo mientras veía como su sobrino entraba en una depresión – aun tienes algo por que luchar. _

_- ¿Qué cosa? – decía mientras bajaba la daga _

_- La misma razón por la que ella luchaba... la paz _

_"Fin de flash Back" _

**--- **

Geo acababa de abandonar la habitación y ella había decidido contarle en el mismo instante, ya lo sabia todo; mirar adelante y dejar de pensar en aquel joven maestro fuego, lo mejor seria avanzar y no mirar hacia atrás, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo sin sentirse vacía, sin vida, sin alegría.

Tomo una toalla y fue hacia unas aguas termales cerca de su habitación. Lentamente comenzó a sumergirse y a pensar...

- ¿Me pregunto si será correcto, lo que estoy haciendo? – se pregunto Katara – No se que hacer, ah – dijo mientras se sumergía el rostro y hacia burbujas con el agua.

Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos y ya se sentía lista para salir, miro en una de las esquinas y estaban sus ropas de la tribu de agua, idénticas a las que usaba desde hacia 5 años, se encontraban rasgadas, sucias y gastadas; no podía evitarlo eran realmente bonitas, pero le recordaban su pasado.

- Con el dolor de mi corazón tendré que deshacerme de ellas – dijo Katara – me recuerdan todo el pasado, incluyendo el... ¡¡¡Ya basta Katara!!! No debes llorar, no por el – salió de las aguas y tomo una toalla para envolverse en ella y dirigirse a su habitación sin antes deshacerse de sus ropas.

Estaba en su habitación y no sabia que ponerse ¡¡¡No podía andar desnuda por ahí!!!, jajaja no podía evitar reírse como podía pensar esas cosas tan tontas ¬¬ Recordó uno de los tantos regalos generosos de Geo, corrió a su armario y allí lo encontró, un hermoso vestido del reino tierra, un largo kimono que le cubría sus manos y piernas, pero bastante ajustado en la cintura, dejando ver su figura femenina, verde con esos clásicos colores, para resumir hermoso.

No sabia por que no lo había usado antes, de cualquier manera se lo puso rápidamente, se veía realmente hermosa y estilizada su figura, su trenza caía libremente y quedaba un poco mas abajo del cinturón que se ajustaba a la cintura, sus dos mechones hacían destacar sus ojos azules, junto con estar maquillada con tonalidades suaves y una abertura en el pecho dejando ver su cuello desnudo.

Realmente le quedaba bien ese vestido, parecía del reino tierra a excepción de sus ojos azules, y algunos otros rasgos como piel demasiado morena, un gruñido se asomo x.x tanto pensar no le había hecho darse cuenta que no desayuno, pero ya era hora de almorzar.

**--- **

El sol se estaba posando deberían ser un poco mas de la una de la tarde buscaría a Sokka para comer después de eso cerca de la hora de la tragedia se efectuarían los funerales en honor a ella, y a los 5 años de que partió del mundo de los mortales.

- Aang ¿Dónde te habías metido¿Te estaba buscando? – pregunta Sokka – me dijeron que terminaste las clases antes

- Estaba caminando por ahí hoy no me podía concentrar

- si pero... tengo hambre mejor vamos a comer.

- Sokka estaba pensando...

- ¿Qué cosa Aang te oigo nervioso?

- Tu crees que el vendrá

- Te refieres al innombrable

- ¬¬ Quien mas

- No lo se Aang, pero mas vale que no aparezca

- pero...

- pero nada tengo hambre...

- Siempre piensas en comida

**--- **

Katara salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por unos largos y amplios pasillos de un elegante palacio lleno de guardias por doquier, cuando uno se le acerca

- Hola Diakos – dijo Katara cuando alguien se le acerca - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Cansado ahí con los turnos – dijo Diakos

Diakos es el mejor amigo de Geo también es el mejor amigo de Katara, es un joven muy dulce muy carismático. Tiene el cabello negro y corto, ojos marrones, tiene 18 años es dos años menor que Katara y cuatro con Geo. Katara se siente extraña al estar al lado de el, es como si ya hubiera experimentado esa sensación de comodidad con alguien mas ¿Quizás un amigo de esa edad que haya tenido?, le tiene un gran cariño y aprecio y su relación es como hermanos, aunque acepto que alguna vez se llevo mejor con el que con Geo.

Su padre es el general encargado de la seguridad de el palacio, sus propiedades y sus dominios. Diakos como su hijo para acostumbrarse a los movimientos del palacio desde un par meses es una especie de guardia jefe, que se encarga desde la organización de los turnos diurnos y nocturnos y hasta el reemplazo de los enfermos. Hoy seguramente viene de una cansadora noche de estar de pie.

- Katara wow estas muy cambiada, te vez muy linda que digo pareces una diosa

- Muchas gracias – dijo Katara visiblemente sonrojada – pero, no exageres.

- Señorita Katara ¿Quiere almorzar conmigo?

- Desde cuando tanta formalidad ¬¬

- Era una broma, pareces una princesa con esa ropa ¿Vamos o no?

- Claro vamos – dice mientras se toma de su brazo

- Ejem – dice una voz desde las sombras, que los interrumpe después de haber escuchado la conversación – interrumpo – a lo que Katara se soltó del brazo de Diakos.

**--- **

Acaban de terminar de almorzar y la hora a la que no anhelaban llegar cada vez sea acercaba. Un silencio profundo invadía el lugar, el viento corría fuerte meciendo los árboles, no volaba un ave. Algunas personas se acercaban a un altar junto y dejaban un vela a una tumba y en el centro de ella tenia el símbolo de la tribu del agua, para luego sentarse en unas sillas al aire libre. Por detrás del altar corría un arroyo.

El silencio se hacia mas presente que nunca, todos estaban en absoluto silencio mirando al vació, nadie se atrevía a hablar, por temor a que sus palabras fueran malinterpretadas. Cuando todos voltearon al presenciar el ruido de una carroza.

**--- **

- Ejem – dice una voz desde las sombras, que los interrumpe después de haber escuchado la conversación – interrumpo – a lo que Katara se soltó del brazo de Diakos.

- Geo 0.o – dice Diakos al sentir la mirada matadora de su amigo

- Hola chicos – Geo se dirige a ambos – Katara te pusiste en vestido que te regale

- Si decidí que ya era tiempo de cambiar, ya no mirare mas mi pasado seguiré adelante...

- ¿entonces te sientes mejor? – Katara asintió – eso me alegra... necesito hablar contigo

- Me voy de aquí estoy sobrando – dijo Diakos mientras hacia señas de despedida

- ¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?

- Si, pero ¿podemos ir a comer al pueblo?

- Pero... Diakos

- No creo que le importe vamos, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

**--- **

Todos voltearon a ver la carroza. Cuando de ella bajaron dos hombres. Un hombre anciano, gordo, bonachón y con rasgos de mucha sabiduría por todo su rostro, mientras el otro un joven de 22 años, cabello tomado en una coleta y con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Ambos vestían ropas de la familia real de la nación del fuego y rodeados de guardias. El joven comienza a caminar en dirección al altar ante la mirada atenta de todos, se acerca cada vez mas cuando esta apunto de llegar. Cuando otro joven se interpone.

- ¡¡¡Que haces aquí!!! Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras mas – grita Sokka

- Lo hiciste, pero crees que me importa lo que piensa un seudo-guerrero como tu (golpe bajo XD)

- Eres un... maldito es por eso que no se puede confiar en los maestros fuegos.

- Crees que me importa lo que piensas

- No se como mi hermana pudo confiar en ti y aun mas enamorarse de un alacrán que cuando tuvo la oportunidad la traiciono y le dio la espalda.

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! – interrumpió una voz - ¿Cómo no les da vergüenza pelear en presencia de su tumba – a lo que ambos jóvenes callaron.

- ...

- ...

- ¡¡¡Mejor siéntenses los dos ahora!!! – dijo Aang indicando los asientos - ¡¡¡Y CALMENSE!!! (Aang me dio susto)

**--- **

Ambos se habían sentado en la mesa mas cara del mas elegante restaurante de la ciudad cercana a la aldea en la que se encontraba el palacio. Geo ese día había estado actuando muy extraño, y no paraba de alagar a la joven tanto por su decisión como su nueva apariencia.

El mesero, un hombre de 30 años, los atendió rápida y cordialmente, pero no paraba de mirar fijamente a la bella Katara. A lo que Geo solo lo miro colérico y enojado para pedir la orden, lo que a Katara le causo mucha gracia.

- Disculpe podría servirnos el plato mas caro y dos tazas de te

- En seguida

El mesero ya había traído dos pequeñas tazas de te el vasos de palta con acabados de oro en sus bordes. Geo espero que Katara se sintiera a gusto sin la presencia del mirón, para comenzar a hablar.

- Katara ¿estas segura de la decisión que tomaste?

- Si estoy segura ya no quiero sufrir

- ¿Entonces significa que harás una vida junto a alguien?

- Supongo ¬¬ ¿por que me lo preguntas?

- Estuve esperando este momento – Geo saco una caja de cuero negra – para darte esto, cuando estuvieras lista...

Geo abrió la pequeña caja, dejando ver un hermoso collar verde hecho de esmeraldas tallado con el símbolo de la nación del agua y una correa de igual color verde, pero mas oscuro.

- ¡¡¡Es igual al collar de mi madre!!! – dijo mientras lo tomaba - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Recuerdas que a los pocos meses de llegar lo recordaste y lo dibujaste en papel lo he estado guardando los últimos años. No pude encontrar el mismo material, pero logre imitarlo lo mas posible...

- Geo es hermoso, de verdad gracias significa mucho para mi – pero recordó el significado oculto del collar al mirarlo en sus manos - ¿Pero que significa esto?

- Se que es muy pronto Katara, pero me harías muy feliz si me dijeras que si – Trago saliva ante la mirada atenta de la maestra – Katara... ¿Querrías casarte conmigo? – Katara comenzó a toser por ahogarse con el te que tragaba, como podía haber pedido eso.

- Geo, yo... me halagas mucho, pero... – recordó una decisión "_La luna será mi testigo, así como yo por mi sangre soy hija de ella ninguna lagrima, ninguna lagrima mas por culpa de ese maestro fuego, el de los ojos dorados seré una persona fuerte y comenzare una nueva vida...", una nueva vida... – _Si Geo, me casare contigo.

Geo se acerco y le coloco por la espalda el collar en el cuello desnudo de Katara, para rodearlas con sus brazos. Sellando una promesa de matrimonio.

* * *

**--- **

La misa o el recordatorio duro un par de horas y todo el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Solo se apreciaban el juego de miradas asesinas que se lanzaban Sokka y Zuko. Un par de ojos azules se enfrentaban a un par de ojos dorados como el sol.

El monje terminaba de hablar dentro de algunos minutos terminaría el recordatorio del inminente dolor de las personas ya presentes. Todos se retiraban calmadamente del lugar no si dar un conocido pésame a la familia.

Iroh, el nuevo señor del fuego, animaba a su sobrino para moverse del asiento, parecía como ido, parecía como si no se encontraba en ese lugar en ese preciso instante.

- ¿Zuko que te sucede?

- Nada tío me siento mal... no me puedo mover

- Déjame ayudarte – dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, pero este se sostuvo el pecho de manera dolorosa - ¿Están bien?

- Si, solo fue un dolor en el pecho ¿Cómo un mal presentimiento¿Cómo si algo malo fuera a pasar¿Cómo si perdiera algo que tuve? – termino por pararse del asiento y acercarse al altar.

- Ve no te preocupes, solo fue algo pasajero – Dijo su tío como veía que se acercaba al altar

- Katara aquí estoy como todos los años, para verte y pedirte perdón – dijo mientras sacaba un collar de su ropa, su collar, el collar de su madre – voy a salir de viaje, quizás por uno o dos años, pero creo que es lo mejor... nos vemos mi querida maestra agua – se lamento mientras guardaba nuevamente el collar en su ropa y se alejaba sin dirigir palabra alguna a su carruaje como todos los años hacia igual.

Aang y Sokka observaban como Zuko se alejaba, preguntándose si volvería el año que sigue a pesar de sus amenazas.

- ¿Sokka mejor vamos no me siento bien? ADIOS Katara

- Vamos Aang

* * *

**--- **

Habían estado toda la tarde paseando por la hermosa y colorida ciudad. Katara y Geo habían estado de compras toda la tarde, ya era de noche y recién llegaban al palacio, cargados de paquetes.

- Estoy cansada me iré a dormir. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches, yo llevare mas tarde las cosas – Geo se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que Katara se puso nerviosa, pero tendría acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto.

Llego a su habitación se acostó sobre su cama y deslizo su mano tocando el collar, Geo era su prometido ahora se casaría con el. Tal vez la decisión de la nueva vida fue correcta, pero no estaba segura de la nueva decisión era demasiado drástica se quería arrepentir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Poco a poco comenzó a dormirse, y comenzar a tener una horrible pesadilla.

Pesadilla de Katara

La nada eso era lo que veía la nada, pero no una nada blanca, sino una oscuridad total, gritaba llamando por si había algo o alguien que la ayudara.

- ¿Alguien esta ahí¿Dónde estoy?

Camino hasta que sintió un sonido de alguien y de la oscuridad solo se distinguían unas orbes doradas cual sol.

- ¡¡¡Geo¿Eres tu Geo?

- ¡¡¡¿Como pudiste¡¡¡¿como pudiste hacerlo?!!! – pronunciaba con dolor el joven de los ojos dorados, el maestro fuego.

- ¡¡¡¿Hacerte que?!!! – pregunto Katara

- Traicionarme – dijo el joven con una voz sombría y oscura indicando en collar que colgaba de su cuello. Una onda expansiva de fuego lanzada por el, ilumino la oscuridad y pudo apreciar que tenia una cicatriz en su lado izquierdo de la cara, jamás podía haberle visto un rasgo facial que no fueran sus ojos.

Fin de la pesadilla de Katara

**--- **

Acababan de llegar de un cansado viaje, que duro toda la tarde. La nación del fuego estaba a algunas semanas así que se quedarían en un hotel por algunos días. De donde Zuko comenzaría su viaje ante la oposición de su Tío.

- Zuko esta todo listo para tu partida ¿Cuánto saldrás?

- Mañana

- Tan pronto. Entonces ve a descansar

Zuko se había quedado dormido, mañana partiría de viaje iría de incógnito, no podía dormir bien estaba demasiado cansado, quería solo descansar, pero esa noche no descansaría por lo menos no ajusto.

Pesadilla de Zuko

No veía nada, todo estaba en la completa oscuridad, un manto oscuro que representaba sus temores, el estar solo y su corazón... vació desde que ella lo abandono. Comenzó a caminar alumbrado por el fuego que salía de su mano, sin saber donde iba, cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de él.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto Zuko

Lanzo una débil bola de fuego para saber quien esta ahí, cuando su mayor deseo fue reflejado. La persona que estaba en la oscuridad era Katara, pero se veía como una mujer, era de la edad que debería tener si se encontrara con vida, tampoco vestía la ropa de maestra agua sino ropa del reino tierra y un collar verde esmeralda en su cuello el cual llamo su atención ¿Un collar de compromiso?, pero prefirió no prestarle mucha atención.

- Katara ¿eres tu¿estas viva?

- no me protegiste

- ¡¡¡Espera eres tu!!!

- ahora paga las consecuencias – dijo antes de aparecer tras de ella una sombra masculina. La oscuridad comenzó a consumir todo. Katara volteo la sombra también solo se vislumbraban un par de ojos azules y verdes y un cinturón con una hebilla de quimera pertenecientes a la sombra masculina. Ambos desaparecieron en lo mas profundo del manto negro...

Fin de la pesadilla de Zuko

**CONTINUARA... **

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION 10 DIAS O 15!!! DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo me quedo larguísimo son como 8 hojas en Word. No olviden visitar mi pagina por el concurso. ¿Qué sucederá Katara se arrepentirá¿Cuánto se reencontrara con Zuko¿Zuko saldrá de incógnito¿Qué Hará Geo, ahora que consiguió lo que quería¿Cuándo será la boda? (Quiero invitación XD)¿Seguirá siendo celoso?, Y POR FIN EL ESPERADO REENCUENTRO ¿Cómo SERA? ETC... TODO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE DESTINO. **

**Ahora las respuestas a los reviews: **

**Caty200065: **Te entiendo también me gusta escribir después de todo solo de avatar, me encanta la serie, no te preocupes las actualizaciones tratare de hacerlas pronto veras este era un capitulo de apoyo, y me retrase un poco, pero aquí esta y espero que te haya gustado. Ah y aclaro que va a terminar pronto.

**Argen:** Claro que no le voy a negar la oportunidad a Zukito, el reencuentro será el próximo capitulo. Con respecto a Geo, Katara se aleja de el al ver a Zuko y comienza a dudar, Zuko le recordara su pasado y su amor por ella que envidia, al final Sokka entiende a Zuko con harto esfuerzo claro y todo mas adelante. Gracias por leerlo.

**HASTA LA PROXIMA **

**ATTE. FLOWER OF NIGHT **

**NO OLVIDEN EL CONCURSO **


	9. El reencuentro

**Hola primero que nada quiero pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas, por haber tardado tanto jejeje pero tuve muchos problemas uno de entre los cuales mi hermana registro mi carpeta con los documentos, y me borro DESTINO del disco duro y entre acordarme del capitulo y medio que tenia escrito, me demore mucho. Estuve varias semanas cabeceando en el computador, como así era, así no, espero que les guste Además que estuve hasta bien entrada la madrugada escribiendo. Así que ahora los dejo con el noveno capitulo, aunque honestamente no se si el final va en el décimo o onceavo o tal vez mas así que disfrútenlo. **

**DESTINO **

**_"El amor verdadero hace milagros, _**

**_porque el mismo es ya el _**

**_mayor milagro" _**

****

**_ AMADO NERO _**

**CAP9: REENCUENTRO **

* * *

**1 MES DESPUÉS... **

Estaba cansado llevaba cerca de 30 días sin estar en un lugar fijo, todo su camino en su lapso de días había pasado de bosque en bosque y según su mapa llegaría a una ciudad a unos kilómetros de distancia. Extrañaba la civilización la gente que pasaba, iba y venia por las calles, pero aun su única compañía era un caballo avestruz.

Sus ojos en cualquier momento se cerrarían para dormir, lo que hace 2 días no podía hacer los constantes ruidos nocturnos y diurnos lo despertaban antes de cerrarlos. Se preguntarían por que si siendo un príncipe viajaba solo, sin acompañantes.

Las respuestas eran bastantes simples y a la vez complejas. Quería un viaje para pensar, no uno por placer. Definiría sus prioridades, se haría pasar por un joven del reino tierra, para poder vivir la realidad de las personas de cerca. Se había cortado en pelo en corte militar, pero este ya había crecido, como la mala hierba.

Pero no era eso en su conciencia su verdadera razón era mas compleja mas profunda. Una noche antes se presento una nueva. La pesadilla, esa pesadilla que parecía tonta o hasta loca, pero le parecía importante.

Katara, vestida como una joven del reino tierra. Sabia que ella no estaba, que no regresaría jamás, pero su mente le decía no y su corazón si, era un constante arrebato de poder en su conciencia.

El collar de compromiso, Katara vestida del reino tierra, la hebilla con forma de quimera, el joven de ojos esmeraldas penetrantes, muchos factores. ¿Pero la quimera se le hacia extrañamente parecida, era como un escudo de armas de una familia real?, pero la pregunta clave era todo eso ¿Es real? O bien tenia algo de eso.

El amanecer aparecía en el horizonte iluminando la noche y consigo trayendo el inicio de un nuevo día de búsquedas, de esperanzas en una ilusión. Se sentía el ruido del correr del agua, comenzó en ruido cuando allí lo vio un gran puente cruzando un río. Había llegado a la ciudad, pero al parecer resultaba ser una aldea cercana.

---

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas de seda. Mientras Katara se levantaba y se dirigía al baño. Se había despertado antes de lo esperado. Tomo su cabello para cepillarlo y comenzar a armar su trenza. Iría a practicar agua control en el estanque.

Trataba de relajarse, armando y desarmando pequeñas olas. Hasta que alguien se le acerca. No quería que fuera el, los últimos días no tenia ánimos de verlo. Después de que dio la fecha para el día en el sentía que perdería su libertad. Una semana, una miserable y triste semana.

A pesar de todo eso solo deseaba una señal, que le indicara cual era el camino correcto que debería tomar, ya que no estaba tan segura de su palabra de matrimonio como al principio, poco a poco se iba arrepintiendo, pero su honor no le permitía dar vuelta atrás. Mas que nunca deseaba su pasado, pero cuando estaba apunto de partir en su búsqueda siempre había algo que se le impedía salir de ese lugar, pero ahora este motivo seria "permanente".

- Buenos Días – mientras la rodea su cintura con sus brazos

- Hola – dice mientras, saca molestamente los brazos.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, no te preocupes, debo irme

- Espera, debe ser por los nervios

- "Si claro" – dice mientras se retira, pero Geo le toma la mano y se acerca.

- Solo recuerda que te amo

- ¿Pero porque me dices esto? – Se acerca lentamente a su rostro y luego a sus labios, Katara se siente paralizada – Por esto, siento que tu eres la mujer de mi vida y te prometo o juro que luchare por que me ames

- "Por que, porque no puedo moverme, me recuerda a alguien ¿Pero a quien? – Geo esta a solo unos centímetros de Katara – "Luchare por nuestro amor" – Katara comienza a ver los ojos esmeraldas, y se hipnotiza no sabe que sucede, cierra sus ojos, pero de repente siente a una persona.

Un joven de ojos dorados, cabello negro tomado en coleta, tez blanca y una cicatriz en su lado derecho. Esperen como era posible, que le sucediera eso. Era el, el como era posible, pero solo sintió que el se acercaba y no pudo resistirse, comenzó a corresponder el beso.

---

Comenzó atravesar un puente algo solitario y después de un buen rato y llego a una pequeña ciudad aunque en apariencia parecía ser una aldea. Comenzó a admirarla, al parecer se dedicaba a la exportación de materias primas y si no se equivocaba la ciudad era donde se comercializaban eso y muchos objetos otros de diferentes orígenes. Vio algunos minutos como la gente circulaba por el lugar, hasta que se animo a hablarle a un anciano que pasaba cerca de el. - ¿Disculpe esta es la Ciudad?

- Oh!!! no se encuentra un poco mas adelante, no esta en una pequeña aldea propiedad de la familia real.

- "El escudo" ¿Y podría decirme cual es su escudo de armas? – pregunto ansioso

- Es una quimera

- gracias – ve como se aleja – "lo mejor es que vaya a la ciudad por provisiones y alojamiento, después investigare, al parecer me quedare por aquí varios días". (Zuko dando las gracias, algo tuvo que haber aprendido no?)

---

Abre sus ojos repentinamente y se da cuenta de que esto no era mas que un juego en su mente, una simple ilusión, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo había recordado, había recordado su nombre.

- ¡¡¡Zuko!!! – dice esto mientras sale corriendo como podía haber llegado tan bajo, tan bajo como para utilizar a una persona que decía que sinceramente que le quería, que le amaba y por que aun volvía a llorar por el.

Quería huir alejarse y nunca mas regresar, al fin veía su rostro y no querría volver a verlo. ¿Qué sucedería si la visión volvía¿Qué sucedería si volvía a utilizar a esa persona que le brindo su apoyo¿Qué sucedería, no podría hacer una vida junto a el¿Pero realmente importase¿No realmente no era eso¿No lo amaba y no lo amaría? nunca.

Era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para todo, para una esperanza, para la libertad no había marcha atrás ya había dado una palabra, una promesa. Que por su honor no rompería, por su honor. Viviría con esto hasta fin de sus días.

Pero que curioso lo haría por su orgullo y su honor, una palabra que se le hacia extrañamente conocida y a la vez repudiada. De cualquier manera ya lo había perdido, hace mucho... una promesa que jamás podría cumplir, ya lo sabia jamás lo olvidaría. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba de que sirve si ya perdió todo... o estaría apunto de hacerlo.

¿Tal vez eso era? El honor y el orgullo dos sentimientos que ambos jóvenes poseían por sobre los demás, dos sentimientos que eran parte de si mismos y a la vez no, por eso ese recuerdo. Ya había tomado una decisión hace algún tiempo y la respetaría no habría vuelta atrás, no lo habría, pero por ahora lo que mas ansiaba era recordar a su familia... que tanta falta le hacia en este momento.

- Katara! - Hola Diakos

- ¿Te sientes bien da la impresión de que estabas llorando?

- No, no fue nada

-Tengo que hacer unos cuantos tramites en la ciudad ¿Quieres acompañarme?, abrieron una nueva tienda de te y dicen que es buenísimo¿Te animas?

- Claro "no puedo permitir que Geo me encuentre, no por ahora, me siento mal y si ¿Escucho el nombre?"

---

- Muchas gracias por su compra – decía una anciana, quien le entregaba algunos artículos al joven, entre los cuales habían provisiones (según Zuko mas vale prevenir).

- ¿Usted no sabe donde hay una posada por aquí?

- OH!!! Si esta ciudad se conoce mucho por su turismo ¿Acaso no lo sabias? – el joven solo negó con su cabeza – La ciudad sus alrededores son bastantes conocidas por sus hermosos y únicos paisajes naturales.

La anciana que al parecer rondaba los setenta años, comenzó un intenso discurso sobre el porque debería visitar este lugar, que no era famoso solo por sus paisajes, sino por su exquisito té, el cual le hizo recordar a su tío, y lo feliz que seria en ese lugar, por lo que le comprara algunas bolsas de regalo.

También lo otro que le llamo la atención fue una extraña historia que le relato, sobre "un puente de los enamorados", cerca de la aldea el cual cumplía cualquier deseo de amor siempre y cuando fuera sincero, y también había otra que decía que si tu confesabas tu amor en aquel lugar bajo la luz de luna estarían juntos por siempre. En ese momento pensó en Katara.

¿Era sincero después de todo?, deseaba verla aunque sea verla una sola vez, aunque sea en sus sueños, como deseaba maldita sea , deseaba decirle cuanto la amaba, pedirle perdón y sentir aunque sea una sola vez mas sus abrazos y besos, y de sus labios una palabra de consuelo.

Te amo Katara... por favor perdóname

Eran pensamientos que lo atormentaban, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

---

Katara avanzaba por la calle, hasta llegar a una tranquila plaza ante la mirada de todos los aldeanos hace apenas 2 semanas que toda la ciudad se había enterado del compromiso con Geo. Antes era conocida como una especie de huésped especial de la familia, era respetada y en muy pocas ocasiones tenia algún problema por sus lazos con ella, pero ahora las eran mucho mas notorias y las atenciones "especiales" ya la estaban hartando. Ahora mas que nunca quería pasar desapercibida. Por dios, se convertiría en la esposa de Geo, único heredero vivo de la prestigiosa y poderosa familia Sung-shi (no se me ocurrió otra cosa o-ou).

Lo mas difícil de todo fue la anunciación formal frente a la familia de Geo, quien le tenia un gran aprecio y cariño, familia de la cual solo seguían con vida su abuelo y su madre, debido a que su padre murió por una ataque de la nación del fuego a sus tierras.

Esto sucedió cuando era pequeño y no tenia mas de ocho años, su padre testarudo igual que él no abandonaría tan fácilmente sus dominios que le pertenecieron a su familia por generaciones. Por lo que lucho junto a sus soldados, para no solo proteger sus dominios sino también a su familia, resultando vencedores, pero aun gran precio.

Geo nunca perdono eso, a los maestros fuego, desde entonces su odio hacia ellos a sido implacable a pesar de que antes que la guerra terminara no volvieron a tener ningún problema con ellos. A pesar de todo y la negativa de su familia se unió al ejercito para luchar contra su enemigos jurados, pero cuando la guerra termino y gracias a Katara a logrado comenzar a superarlo poco a poco, ya que como ella dice el odio no trae nada bueno.

- ¿Katara? – pregunto Diakos

- mm...?

- ¿Te noto algo distraída, sucede algo?

- No nada... estaba pensando

- No será que te sientes incomoda, tu sabes... por el compromiso – Katara solo callo ante el comentario – soy tu amigo, casi un hermano y permíteme confesarte. ¿Qué no entiendo la razón de tu compromiso¿Puede ser una promesa que te quede traer mucho sufrimiento... y yo no... es decir, no me gustaría verte triste...

- Sabes Diakos... al principio yo me pregunte lo mismo – hizo una pausa – el no recordar a tu familia, ni quien eres o alguna vez fuiste, es algo muy duro, pero me prometí a mi misma que no habría vuelta atrás y comenzaría una nueva vida desde cero, no te voy a mentir por que tu sabes que no lo hago... hay veces en las que deseo morir, al sentir como la soledad poco a poco consume mis entrañas, pero hay otras como ahora en las que deseo dar vuelta atrás... y correr, huir de todo y de todos... porque a pesar de todo no puedo ver a Geo de otra manera que como un hermano, además que después de saber lo que es el verdadero amor no puedo...

- ¿No me digas que tu?

- Si, hoy recordé algo de mi pasado, al hombre el cual yo amo y amare por siempre, aunque su rostro a veces lo vea en penumbras desde hace algún tiempo, excepto hoy "será mejor que no le diga que sospecho que es un maestro fuego" – hizo una nueva pausa – pero nada me impide quererlo, sino fuera tan fiel a mi palabra... ya hubiera huido hace mucho, pero no es solo por eso sino también por que siento que me hizo mucho daño.

- Katara... tomo su mano en símbolo de apoyo – pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo apoyándote...

- Gracias por todo – decía esto mientras se daban un fraternal abrazo – ya... ya mejor cambiemos de tema casi lloro.. – dijo mientras restregaba los ojos – mejor vamos a tomar un poco de te a la nueva tienda... yo invito.

- Si, pero antes tengo que hacer los tramites importantes que te dije... además no te preocupes la ultima vez tu invitaste así que yo invito ahora.

- pero...

- pero nada

- como eres testarudo ¬¬

* * *

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde se la pasaron en tramites referentes al palacio, se trataba desde algunos nuevos reclutamientos de guardias para resguardar un poco mas la seguridad de los alrededores, que seguramente para la semana siguiente cuando se realizaría la boda. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y se encaminaron para tomar te, antes de volver a la ciudad, ya que también habían almorzado en ella.

Ambos se ubicaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana que permitía tener una vista panorámica de todo lo que ocurría afuera. Al reconocerlos por sus vestimentas, una de las meseras de no mas de dieciocho años, que vestía la típica vestimenta del reino tierra exceptuando el delantal blanco, era de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro casi negro, se acerco rápidamente a atenderlos.

- Buenas tardes – saludo amablemente - ¿En que puedo servirles? – dijo esto mientras preparaba una libreta.

- Yo quiero un té de jazmín – comento Katara

- Yo uno de Gin-seng

- Aquí tienen – decía la mesera mientras dejaba dos humeantes tazas de té y una fuente con pastelillos.

- Disculpe nosotros no ordenamos estos – corrigió Diakos amablemente, mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a la mesera.

- OH! No es un regalo para la señorita de un joven en la mesa seis – dijo nerviosa la chica mientras con la mirada indicaba de cual mesa de trataba, ambos miraron mientras el joven le dedicaba una sonrisa a Katara – Por cierto el té es gratis... correporcuentadelacasa – dijo mientras se iba nerviosa, dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – se pregunto Diakos (Todos los hombres son unos despistados u.u)

- Ajajajaja... le gustaste a la mesera.

- Ja muy graciosa – dijo mientras se ponía como tomate maduro – pues déjame decirte lo mismo, con el chico de la mesa seis... aunque pensándolo bien debe ser un forastero por que si supiera que eres la prometida de bueno tu sabes quien seguro que no lo haría... imagínate que estuviera aquí...

- Ya no me digas se me pone la piel de gallina de solo pensarlo

- De cualquier manera a mi parece una insolencia jejeje... cualquiera que no nos conociera pudo haber pensado que éramos novios

- No puedo estar un día en paz, porque siempre a mi... no pudo haber sido a la mesera

- Pobrecita... que sufrimiento – comenzó sarcásticamente – he querido preguntarte algo en hace un buen rato, pero nos interrumpieron – Katara solo asintió – puede ser que hayas recordado a alguien importante... si lo buscas puedes recuperar tu pasado y a tu familia

- Puede que eso sea cierto – bebió un sorbo de té – pero sabes él me hizo daño y seria muy duro para mi volver a verlo, por otra parte no siempre puedo encerrarme en una burbuja a la que a veces me somete Geo, no soy tonta y se que tarde o temprano mi pasado me alcanzara... es solo que me da... miedo.

- ¿kiedes un pasdeliyo? – dijo Diakos mientras mostraba lo que tenia dentro de su boca, cuando hablaba .

- "Diakos siempre cambia de tema, no tiene caso" No gracias perdí en apetito. "En cierta forma su manera de comer me recuerda a alguien" – Pensaba mientras veía como devoraba todos los pastelillos y bebía rápidamente el té en ocasiones ahogándose – Quien te viera juraría que hace días que no comes jajajajajaja.

- Ya termine ¿Vamonos? – Katara solo bebió su taza de té casi llena de un sorbo

Ambos se retiraron tranquilamente no sin antes dar las gracias, por la excelente atención y asegurando que volverían. Salieron tranquilamente, no sin que Katara le dedicara una sonrisa de agradecimiento al muchacho de la mesa seis, que al aparecer esperaba a alguien. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la aldea y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya se encontraban casi llegando.

- Diakos te importa si te adelantas, quiero estar un rato sola... no te preocupes no me voy a fugar. Ah! Y casi lo olvidaba, cualquier cosa no me haz visto ¿OK?

- Claro, aunque no concuerdo con tu idea con tu idea por lo menos Geo va a sufrir un rato – reía mientras se alejaba - ¡¡¡Solo recuerda estar cerca del río!!! – pronuncio mientras veía como la maestra se alejaba – "Solo ten cuidado Katara tu sabes muy bien que andan rodando varios ladrones por los alrededores últimamente, pero si alguno te ve y reconoce puedes traerte mas de un problema, además de que hay rumores que son exiliados de la nación del fuego"

- Si!!! "aunque no traigo mi cantimplora, son tiempos de paz, pero aun así nadie se atrevería hacerle daño a la futura señora Sung-shi, después de todo temen a las consecuencias" – pensó mientras fruncía el seño, y bajaba la mirada – "Que desagradable sensación me siento mal como si algo no si malo o bueno vaya a suceder" – rápidamente se dirigió a los bosques que separaban el palacio de la aldea

Algo era cierto no me puedo confiar

No puedo saber lo que pasara

Solo me queda... esperar...

---

Gran parte de la mañana y de la tarde se la había pasado recorriendo los alrededores para familiarizarse con el lugar, porque al parecer se quedaría un tiempo. Compro algunas bolsas de té para su querido tío y mas que todo se la paso el día reuniendo información sobre la quimera, como que por ejemplo la familia que la portaba como escudo era una bastante importante y acaudalada y que su apellido era Sung-Shi, al verdad es que los ciudadanos no revelaban mas información que la debida, según ellos por un grupo de vándalos que amenazaban últimamente, imagínense lo confundieron con uno de ellos.

Otra pedazo del día se encontró en la posada, descansando, cosa muy rara en él, pero casi llevaba tres días sin dormir, pero no logro mas que descansar un par de horas o incluso menos, los constantes fantasmas del pasado lo amenazaban cada minuto, haciéndole imposible descansar completamente. Recorrió un poco mas detalladamente la ciudad y encontró una tienda de té que llamo su atención y decidió pasar un rato allí.

- Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo servirle?

- Un té de manzanilla

- ¿Algo mas?

- No, eso no mas por ahora.

- Oye no había duda que era la chica mas hermosa que había visto, pero aprecia que era de la tribu agua.

Aquella conversación rápidamente llamo su atención no era que era metido era solo, simple curiosidad. Al parecer dos jóvenes, amigos por lo que podía apreciar conversaban sobre algo que le interesaba bastante.

- Oye amigo y ¿Cómo era?

- Era de cabello castaño, ojos azules... piel morena

- ¿Cómo que edad tenia?

- No se como entre 20 años... quizás yo diría menos, además como siempre yo use mis encantos jejeje, pero al parecer que estaba con su novio, que tenia mas pinta de esos guardias que andan por los alrededores últimamente, eso aun así no me detuvo.

- ... – su amigo se quedo en silencio un momento mientras este procesaba la información – Dime ¿Cómo estaba vestida?, es decir¿Portaba algún símbolo o algo, ósea de una quimera? – comento nervioso.

- Creo que... – reflexiono por un momento – bueno estaba vestida con ropa del reino tierra muy fina, aunque se notaba a leguas que era del la tribu agua. Por otra parte si no me equivoco ella y el guardia portaban en símbolo en sus ropas...

- ¡¿Estas seguro?!

- mm... – pensó por un instante - si

- OH!!! Ahora si en el medio lió que te metiste!

- ¿Por qué?

- Como se nota que prácticamente eres forastero después de todo no vienes como por estos rumbos como hace 5 años, después de todo vivías por aquí.

- Y?

- y como que ¿Y¿recuerdas a Geo?

- Que ese chico loco de la dinastía Sung-shi

- El mismo – trago saliva – pues resulta que era su prometida, yo ya la he visto menuda suerte que te gastaste, es un celoso, posesivo sin remedio si se entera segurito que puedes ir cavando tu tumba y escribiendo tu testamento.

- ¿Como tanto así? –pregunto alarmado

- Aunque por otra parte si estaba con Diakos por esta vez te salvaste

- Diakos? El mismo que tu solíamos golpear cuando pequeños.

- sip el mismo

- entonces si era el, ahora que pienso.

- Sigo diciendo de esta no se salva cualquiera.

- No me hables que me vino el bajón.

- Aquí esta lo que ordeno, disculpe la tardanza – se disculpo la mesera con Zuko, mientras este dejaba de prestar atención a la conversación.

- Me disculpa ya me retiro – dijo mientras dejaba una moneda sobre la mesa y a la mesera con el té recién servido – supongo que con esto alcanza - sonrió antes de desaparecer. Dejando a una mesera confundida sosteniendo una moneda de oro entre sus dedos, con esto alcanzaba a pagar y vaya que alcanzaba.

Aquella conversación le había resultado muy satisfactoria, incluso habían conseguido mucho mas información acerca de esa familia. Pero habían muchos puntos que la dejaban inquieto, muchas coincidencias en su historia. Habían muchos puntos quizás demasiados en donde esa joven que describieron y Katara, es decir, en su sueño extrañamente eran iguales. En ese momento comenzó a recordar su sueño

_"Flash back" _

No veía nada, todo estaba en la completa oscuridad, un manto oscuro que representaba sus temores, el estar solo y su corazón... vació desde que ella lo abandono. Comenzó a caminar alumbrado por el fuego que salía de su mano, sin saber donde iba, cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de él.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto Zuko

Lanzo una débil bola de fuego para saber quien esta ahí, cuando su mayor deseo fue reflejado. La persona que estaba en la oscuridad era Katara, pero se veía como una mujer, era de la edad que debería tener si se encontrara con vida, tampoco vestía la ropa de maestra agua sino ropa del reino tierra y un collar verde esmeralda en su cuello el cual llamo su atención ¿Un collar de compromiso?, pero prefirió no prestarle mucha atención.

- Katara ¿eres tu¿estas viva?

- no me protegiste

- ¡¡¡Espera eres tu!!!

- ahora paga las consecuencias – dijo antes de aparecer tras de ella una sombra masculina. La oscuridad comenzó a consumir todo. Katara volteo la sombra también solo se vislumbraban un par de ojos azules y verdes y un cinturón con una hebilla de quimera pertenecientes a la sombra masculina. Ambos desaparecieron en lo mas profundo del manto negro...

_"Fin de flash Back"_

Hagamos un recuento de las cosas.

Numero uno: Dijeron que era una joven de la tribu de agua, que coincidía su descripción completamente con Katara, además que tenia la edad que debería tener si se encontrara con vida.

Numero dos: Vestía ropa del reino tierra, además de que la quimera entraba en toda esa historia.

Numero tres: El collar de compromiso, esa joven estaba comprometida con ese joven que perfectamente era el de la quimera, entre muchas cosas.

Estuvo pensando tanto tiempo, que no se dio cuenta que estaba ya en las afueras de la ciudad, así que decidió ir a ese tan famoso puente y como estaba cerca de la Familia Sung-shi y de paso mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

---

Llevaba caminando sin rumbo o como ella solía decir caminar a lo tonto, durante un buen rato, se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que sin darse cuenta estaba lejos del río así que se encontraba sin protección, pero poco le importaba en aquel momento.

Miro el cielo, el atardecer se asomaba, y poco a poco la oscuridad comenzaba adueñarse del cielo, deba volver al palacio. Aunque ya sabia lo que le esperaba, un preocupado Geo, con los mil y un sermones del el por que no debe salir sin compañía. Sintió un ruido de unos arbustos moverse, pero no les presto atención. Lo primero que pensó fue en algún animal pequeño que eran bastantes comunes en los bosques en los que estaba.

Pero tan fue su sorpresa, al ver salir de el cinco hombres. Con cuchillos, navajas, entre otras armas, por los que asimiló rápidamente los hechos eran los ladrones o vándalos de los que le habían advertido sobre todo Diakos. Comenzó analizarlos y también analizar la forma de escapar. Sin armas, ni agua, y en un instante rodeada; sus oportunidades de escapar eran nulas.

- Pero que tenemos aquí – comento uno de los ladrones – Que muchacha tan bonita. Deberíamos aprovecharla – comento a lo que sus compañeros solo rieron.

- No seas tonto, pertenece a la familia real – comento un sexto que apareció de la nada.

- Zhao, es decir, jefe... – al parecer los intimidaba mucho fue lo que pensó Katara - ¿Qué sugiríe? – pregunto nervioso esperando su castigo ante la imprudencia que acababa de cometer.

- Captúrenla podemos cobrar un buen rescate por ella, nos será de mucha utilidad – rió diabólicamente que hizo que Katara sintiera frió hasta en sus huesos.

Estaba mas alarmada que nunca, además ese hombre se le hacia familiar, pero tenia una dificultad mas para empeorar las cosas, la oscuridad se había impuesto junto con la fiel luna de compañera no podía ver muy bien por las ramas de los altos árboles que cubrían la luz haciendo que fuera mas complicado, pero tenia una ventaja la luna, la cual la fortalecía no solo en el agua control.

"Tu creces con la luna yo crezco con el sol"

Que había sido aquello un recuerdo de el pasado, una frase que espontáneamente recordó, pero la pregunta era de quien y cuando. No era lo importante en ese momento, su prioridad era huir. Corrió hacia su lado izquierdo a toda velocidad hacia uno de los ladrones que parecía ser el mas débil, los tomo por sorpresa y tal como pensó, logro derivarlo de una patada y corrió hacia el bosque, tomando ventaja de sus confundidos adversarios.

- ¡¡¡Idiotas¡¡¡Alcáncela!!!

Corrió, corrió era bastante rápida, pero aun así podían alcanzarla. No miraba hacia atrás, quizás por el temor a lo que podía encontrar, estaba totalmente indefensa. Tropezó, solo sintió como cayo de bruces al suelo, una roca, no, no era solo eso sino también su estúpido vestido era el causante, le tapaba completamente las piernas, apenas si se veía sus zapatos. En un impulso solo atino a rasgar la frágil seda, quedando al descubierto su bien formadas piernas morenas un poco mas arriba de la rodilla.

Una sensación de calor la embargo, pero sintió que solamente rozo su nuca. OH, por dios una bola de fuego; ¡¡¡MAESTROS FUEGO!!!, sino se hubiera caído, seguro la habrían lastimado, seguro no les hubiera importado. Los ladrones eran maestros fuego las cosas no se podían poner peor, corrigió se podían poner peor y lo estaban haciendo una lluvia de fuego, se paralizo, por un instante, pero reacciono logro esquivar la mayoría o eso creyó, hasta que cerca de tres la alcanzaron una en sus piernas y la otras dos en su espalda. Ardía, dolía y mucho pero no se daría por vencida tan pronto.

Fue en un instante de iluminación lo recordó, si sus cálculos no le fallaban y por supuesto nunca lo hacían. Estaba cerca de el puente de los dos enamorados, y si estaba el puente encontraría el tan preciado liquido vital. Solo rogó que no le sucediera nada en su trayecto, mientras dejaba todo al DESTINO tal y como sentía que lo hacia en cada momento de su vacía vida.

---

Había llegado hace algún rato al tan famoso puente no se había dado cuenta en el momento en que se había oscurecido. Pero sentía que debía estar en ese lugar, se quedo un buen rato mirando el reflejo de la luna llena en sus tranquilas y cristalinas aguas hasta que atino a decir.

- Nunca he sido muy creyente de las leyendas – hablo mientras seguía observando las tranquilas aguas – pero mi deseo es que me devuelvas a la mujer de mi vida... Katara; o por lo menos volver a verla aunque sea en mis sueños – continuo mirando las aguas y comenzó a reír de la nada – jajajajaja no puedo creer que este haciendo este tipo de cosas el Zuko de antes ni siquiera las hubiera pensado... soy un caso perdido... de cualquier manera no soy ni la sombra de que era antes...

Sintió una explosión y un olor a cenizas le llego sus narices, rápidamente se puso en guardia. Sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo era muy extraño, pronto vio aparecer entre el bosque una figura femenina, (ojo el puente no estaba tan cerca de la aldea) y mas atrás cinco hombres que la perseguían y por sus ataques lo supo de inmediato, eran maestros fuego, pero no cualquier sino exiliados.

Por fin, lo que tanto deseaba había llegado al puente, rápidamente dio una vista y allí vio un figura masculina en el, por su posición al parecer la ayudaría de esos matones ese era un gran peso menos para ella, ya que casi se encontraba sin energías, ni siquiera las tenia para pelear, pero en un esfuerzo levanto un gran ola que los cubrió, para comenzar a congelarlos, se concentro tanto que dejo de prestar atención a su alrededor.

No lo pensó dos veces y partió en auxilio de la joven, no le presto atención a nada solo a auxiliarla se acerco rápidamente, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una maestra agua pero mayor fue cuando uno de los matones se disponías a atacarla por la espalda, logro frustrarlo, pero sus espadas salieron disparadas (la de el libro de la tierra) y no le quedo que utilizar el fuego control para defenderlos a ambos. Una vez la calma de volvió y los ladrones derrotados se acerco a la joven que estaba a un par de metros de el.

- No te me acerques tu también eres uno de ellos – dijo horrorizada.

- Crees que si hubiera sido uno de ellos te hubiera ayudado – rápidamente la sostuvo por las muñecas y sus rostros fueron iluminados por la luz de la luna.

Como se sintieron en aquel instante no se puede describir.

Zuko no podía creer que era Katara, simplemente, ella era estaba viva y aun mas importante la vida, ese puente de la habían devuelto. Si ese era realmente era un sueño no lo podía creer. Entonces si era ella y estaba viva por que había fingido su muerte, pero eso no era lo importante le diría todo lo que sentía y quería decirle desde hace 5 años.

Katara, solo se congelo era Zuko, él Zuko que recordó pudo reconocerlo por la cicatriz, estaba ocurriendo lo que tanto temía eran distintos sentimientos mezclados felicidad, temor por lo que sucedería, pero solo estaba ahí paralizada sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Nada de lo que pasaba en aquel momento se pude describir con simples palabras.

Zuko se acerco a su rostro en un impulso y ambos pudieron volver a perderse en su ojos. Él en la inmensidad de su zafiros. Ella en la profundidad del dorado como el sol. Ambos acercaron mas sus rostros y todo acabo en un beso. Todo a su alrededor de borro en un instante y sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a profundizarlos dulcemente. De improviso se separaron, pero no fue por la falta de respiración, sino por que una bola de fuego impacto muy cerca de ellos.

- Príncipe Zuko es un verdadero honor volver a verlo, pero nunca pensé encontrarlo con una campesina de la tribu del agua

- Zhao!!! – Solo atino a decir, nada podía arruinar su momento.

Katara solo los observo como comenzaron a enfrentarse para que pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos le llegaran a su mente atormentándola. Palabras duras, hechos, acciones todo fue suficiente para hacerle perder la calma.

_"No se lo que siento tu me confundes mucho por que esto no puede ser yo... – callo por un momento para ver a la maestra agachar la cabeza y apagar la mirada – esto no puede ser... yo te amo, te amo"_

_"Katara... dime estas arrepentida... yo no lo estoy te amo y no arrepiento" _

_"No lo haré quiero que me escuches – dijo mientras comenzó a hablar de manera cruel – Jajaja dime campesina creías que alguna vez cuando te dije que te amaba todo fue una gran mentira. Solo fue para poder capturar el avatar... – tomo un respiro la razón por la cual lo hacia era para así poder intentar olvidarla y ella tuviera una razón mas para hacerlo, pero sentía que no podía mas con la mentira. Utilizando el fuego control corto las cuerdas que ataban a Katara dejándola libre – No eres mas que una niña tonta que cree el cualquier manera de afecto me das lastima ADIOS!!! – Dijo mientras se alejaba de la habitación." _

Todo era un mentira una sarta de mentiras tejidas por ese principito¿Pero que tenia que ver el con el avatar?, no estaría dispuesta a escuchar, se dispuso a correr, cuando sintió un cálido liquido correr por sus mejillas ¿Estaba llorando?, dio una ultima mirada a la pelea, al cual estaba ganando el príncipe por que eso era lo que, un príncipe. Y solo se hecho a correr mientras volvió a sentir sus heridas arder, no las había curado y estaba pagando las consecuencias, aun así no le importo nada corrió dispuesta a iniciar un nueva vida al lado de aquel maestro tierra, que intentaría mas que nunca "amar".

Estaba ganando pero con algunas dificultades, aun así solo podía observar a Katara la cual parecía temblar, probablemente Zhao fue quien la perseguía como una especie de venganza, pero al instante que alejo su vista ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Busco con su mirada, pero fue el mismo resultado, seguramente estaba dolida aun por lo que le dijo hace años. Solo atino a gritar.

- POR FAVOR KATARA VUELVE!!! NO ME VUELVAS A DEJAR SOLO!!! TE NECESITO!!! TE AMO!!! PERDONAME – pero solo obtuvo un silencio como respuesta se había ido, pero ahora la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario

**CONTINUARA... **

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION DEPENDE DE MI TIEMPO Y REVIEWS. **

**Buaa!!!! Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, además que estuve hasta tarde escribiéndolo, me duelen mis deditos, están acalambrados de por si. Sino me equivoco y no lo hago fue el capitulo mas largo de mi fics. Y vaya que fue largo sino cuento mal 11 hojas de Word sin comentarios claro, supongo que eso compensa demás el tiempo que me demore en la entrega de nuevo sorry. Pero ya que sucederá ya vimos el reencuentro que por lo demás estuvo muy dramático y yo que quería que quedara cebollero, será en el próximo chap. Que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo ¿Qué pasara con Zuko y Katara¿Qué le dirá Geo a ella¿Cómo Zuko reaccionara al saber que Katara no lo recuerda¿Cómo reaccionaran Aang y compañía¿Qué pasara con Zhao? Eso y muchas cosas mas en el próximo capitulo de DESTINO. **

**Sin mas a responder reviews: **

**Argen: **Tan graciosa como siempre amiga, pero sabes lo de el intercambio de papeles no es mala idea jajajajs quiero ver la cara de Geo cuando se entere mas aun lo dejen plantado es un decir, porque todos sabemos que pasara eso. No es un secreto para nadie. Lo del séptimo infierno hasta yo creo que se va a dar una vuelta por ahí. Muchas gracias por tu review y también espero con ansias tus historias.

**Luli-chan: **Petición concedida, la verdad es que cuando me llego este review. Zuko ya tenía el pelo corto XD pero gracias por la sugerencia por que también me gusta con su nuevo look aunque es un decir tu me entiendes XD. Que bueno que te gusto. Espero que envíes mas reviews. Besos flower of night Pd: actualiza pronto tu historia

**ShinobuByako: **La verdad la cosa si se esta poniendo muy interesante, aquí también entre nos... Geo también me cae mal, pero alguien debía hacer ese papel después de todo. Y claro que se va a llevar a cabo y Zuko la a ver, lo que no entiendo es por que te gustaría verlo sufrir, bueno aunque no te voy a negar que a mi también. Gracias por el review y espero que actualices tu historia pronto.

**Shipoou: **Guau! Una nueva lectora gracias por el review sinceramente me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto, pero tuve un montón de problemas, cortesía de mi hermanita. Otra vez gracias por el review.

**Rpame: **La verdad es que nos sabia muy bien si poner a Toph o no, es que me gusta mucho el personaje. Pero bueno que bueno que te gusto y muchas gracias por tu review.

**HASTA LA OTRA. **

**ATTE. FLOWER OF NIGHT **

**DEJEN REVIEW PLIS!!! **


	10. Los misterios que se abren

**HOLA! A todos los lectores de destino, ja estoy aquí para una nueva entrega. Ya me andaban molestando por ahí no es broma, no me molesta al contrario me incentiva y hace que me ponga las pilas por así decir. Tengo una buena justificación para mi ausencia me postule para presidenta de mi colegio, perdí pero arriba los animos! No pasa na no me amargo además obtuve 407 votos de los otros con 485. Así que vengo con los ánimos renovados para actualizar sobre todo LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA que la he dejado muy de lado. Ahora a actualizar que lo disfruten muxo. Dedicado a todos mis lectores que los quiero mucho. **

**DESTINO **

**_"El verdadero amor nos es otra cosa, _**

**_que el deseo inevitable _**

**_de ayudar al otro para _**

**_que sea quien es" _**

****

**_ JORGE BUCAY _**

**CAP10: LOS MISTERIOS QUE SE ABREN **

Todo lo que le temía hace varios años la había alcanzado, tan cual una pequeña y frágil niña que le temía a la oscuridad o lo que se ocultara bajo ese manto negro. Así se sentía como una débil niña que no era capaz de enfrentar sus temores, pero ya era muy tarde los fantasmas a los que tanto les temía regresaron mas específicamente los del pasado, de los cuales tanto escapo o por lo menos de uno de ellos.

Nuevamente volvió a caer de bruces al duro y frió piso. Heridas, era cierto estaba herida, casi lo había olvidado sino fuera por el hecho de que cada vez se dificultaban mas sus pasos. Tenia quemaduras en sus piernas y espalda, sus piernas ardían había corrido tanto tiempo sin ninguna atención, que simplemente no respondían, si seguía hasta este paso, y si él la siguió, tarde o temprano la alcanzaría.

Bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, con un aire de resignación, cuando vislumbro una mancha, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y parte del piso. ¡MALDICIÓN! Como había sido tan despistada, no se dio cuenta en que momento se la propinaron, seguramente cuando estaba llegando al puente y sus atacantes la estaban perdiendo de vista y como ultima escapatoria lanzaron sus afiladas lanzas al azar.

Una de ellas la rozo, no pensó que la había afectado tanto hasta que se vio detalladamente sus condiciones las cuales no eran muy buenas sin mencionar que casi no le quedaban energías y el dolor cada instante aumentaba. Moriría, fue lo que pensó por un instante sus condiciones no eran bastantes favorables; quemaduras en sus piernas, espalda y una profunda estocada en el costado cerca de los pulmones, pero no daría por vencida, nunca lo hacia. Vislumbro una rama un poco gruesa, la tomo y se paro con ella. Siguiendo su camino, con un improvisado bastón.

---

Un joven bastante alterado e impaciente se paseaba de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer, en una habitación donde un par de guardias lo miraban atentamente, mientras lo informaban de las noticias mas concretamente novedades, esperando alguna reacción. Se sentó en un cómodo cojín verde, mientras trataba de no perder la calma.

La habitación era realmente lujosa adornada con distintivos del reino de la tierra y con sus típicos colores amarillo y verde, daban un ambiente seguro y acogedor, se podían ver algunos muebles. Mas específicamente una larga mesa, que era utilizada para reuniones importantes, con muchos puestos en ella. Los dos guardias acabaron de hablar y el joven de improvisto se levanta, asustándolos.

- ¡¡¡Como que no la encuentran!!! – dijo en joven mientras temblaba el piso.

- Mi señor le hemos buscado por todas partes – respondió uno de los guardias – la aldea, el bosque, la ciudad, etc... pero nadie la ha visto recientemente.

- ¡¡¡No se la pudo haber tragado la tierra!!!

- Pero mi señor, pudo haber salido a pasear – respondió el segundo guardia

- Que no se diga nada, nadie regresa a menos que sea con ella, reanuden la búsqueda ¡¡¡Ahora mismo!!!

- Si señor – ambos se retiraron.

- MALDICIÓN no se la pudo haber desaparecido así como así – su cólera era tanta que para descargarse dio un certero golpe contra la mesa, partiéndola en dos – Katara... ¿Dónde te metiste? – susurro mas tranquilo – "Ah!, Geo cuando quieres que las cosas se hagan bien tienes que hacerlas tu mismo" – se hablaba a si mismo mientras abandonaba la habitación, para salir a buscarla. (por que no hiciste eso antes idiota jajaja XD)

---

En la reciente y oscura noche casi al finalizar el bosque, cerca de una aldea se encuentra un gran río el cual es atravesado por un puente el cual es constantemente es iluminado por ases de luces aparecen y desaparecen tan rápido como llegaron, al igual como pequeños fuegos artificiales, pero aun así el único astro presente no es responsable de ello, la infaltable luna, la cual presenciaba una dura batalla que se llevaba a cabo.

Ninguno de los dos adversarios cede terreno dándole tregua al anterior el mas joven lanza llamaradas precisas, intentando derribar al otro para poder terminar pronto la lucha, pero por otra parte necesitaba algunas verdades que solo aquel hombre podía darle por mas desagradable que le pareciera sin importar el transcurso de los años que llevaba sin verle. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percato en el ultimo movimiento de Zhao que te una patada consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio por un instante, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡¡¡Maldito!!! – gruño Zuko

- ¡¿Qué pasa príncipe no le alegra verme después de tantos años?! – comenta sarcásticamente – Después de todo tu me ¡desterraste! – dice mientras lanza una llamarada al rostro de Zuko, quien sin tiempo de nada bloquea el golpe con su brazo izquierdo – Acaso lo lastime jajaja – dice mientras lanza una segunda llamarada.

- "Tengo que concentrarme o Zhao acabara conmigo, pero no puedo ¿Katara donde demonios te metiste? – Se para rápidamente y esquiva la segunda flama e instantáneamente respondiendo al ataque – No acabaras conmigo tan fácilmente.

La batalla se reanudo, ninguno cedió un centímetro (ajajaja que exagerada) alguno a su oponente. Pero los ataques de Zuko se reanudaron en perfecta sincronía uno tras otro, cada bola de fuego hacia retroceder mas a Zhao acercándolo al río, sin salida alguna. Zuko sintió un sonido tras de él, donde se encontraba los matorrales mas específicamente el bosque, uno de los cómplices de Zhao despertó y al ver las dificultades de su líder fue en su ayuda. Lo ataco por la espalda, Zuko lo repelió, pero en el otro costado Zhao lo ataco y lo derribo nuevamente de un golpe.

- Zhao... no quería hacer esto, pero no me queda de otra – Zuko comenzó a mover sus brazos – "me arde la quemadura del brazo" – continuo con sus movimientos de sus brazos y manos dando paso a la creación del relámpago (ja eso no se lo esperaban o si?), el cual solo rozo a Zhao dándole la oportunidad perfecta para amenazarlo con su puño, dándole a entender quien era el ganador.

- Vaya príncipe Zuko cada vez que nos vemos puedo comprobar que mejora – dijo mientras no cabía en su impresión aunque evidentemente trataba de ocultarlo y se tocaba el hombro derecho al solo rozo el relámpago aun así las consecuencias eran evidentes y Zuko aprovecho ese instante para derribarlo contra el suelo musgoso, al estar cerca del río y poner un pie sobre impidiendo que este tuviera algún movimiento y así poder interrogarlo mas fácilmente.

- ¿Por qué... ¿Por qué perseguías a Katara?

- A que te refieres – pregunto incauto

- Acaso era una venganza contra el avatar, después de todo es su amiga

- jajajaja – rió burlonamente

- ¿Qué te parece gracioso? – pregunto mientras presionaba su pie que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Zhao – Por que a mi no me causa ni la mas mínima.

- No creerás que esa era la vulgar campesina que acompañaba al avatar

- No la llames así – gruño molesto – que quieres decir con que no era Katara RESPONDE

- Me sorprende que no la conozca, aunque esa no era la Katara, amiga del avatar... sino – hizo una pausa mientras Zuko tragaba saliva – Sino otra Katara. La Señorita Katara, prometida y futura esposa de Geo Sung-Shi, una de las personas mas acaudaladas del reino tierra.

- No entiendo – dijo Zuko mientras analizaba la información – Sino era la Katara que conozco "Además no dijo mi nombre ni nada" ¿Qué querías con ella?

- Solo estaba paseando y mis hombres y yo, solo tuvimos la oportunidad de poder obtener una jugosa recompensa – dijo mientras relevaba los planes de secuestro que había tenido para ella.

---

Una gran muralla de impactante roca se veía o se avecinaba en las cercanías. En ella destacaba una gran puerta verde imponente ante sus ojos, ya cansados, que amenazaban con cerrarse y no volver a abrirse. Una quimera en lo alto de esa puerta, una entrada a un imponente palacio. En frente de esta dos hombres de guardia que la custodiaban con sus ropas características de ese lugar, y sus armas preparadas ante cualquier acontecimiento o ataque.

- Que mala suerte, tuvimos que alargar nuestros turnos – comentaba el primer hombre al segundo.

- No te quejes tanto, mira que bien no pagan nuestras horas extras – contesto en segundo.

- Pero aun así preferiría estar en mi casa, durmiendo que se yo – se quejaba lastimeramente

- No tienes remedio, pero que le vamos a hacer – dijo en tono de broma

- aja ¬¬ - el primer hombre iba a responder ante aquella broma de su compañero y amigo, cuando algo llama la atención de ambos, una figura caer ante sus ojos.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo mientras rápidamente abandonaba su puesto y se acercaba a la figura, que había salido de lo profundo del bosque, seguido por su compañero.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños sueltos y rebeldes que caían por todo su rostro, completamente sucia con rastros de tierra y barro por todo su cuerpo y rostro. Sus ropas rasgadas y malas condiciones, sin mencionar un mancha oscura en uno de los costados lo que hacia pensar que de una mancha de sangre se trataba, innumerables quemaduras, para resumir se encontraba en un pésimo estado y de no se hacer atendida lo mas probable que su Destino fuera fatal.

- Debemos ayudarla – dijo el segundo hombre sin vacilar

- ¡Que estas loco debemos dejarla no sabemos de quien se trata!

- Pero aun así... – no pudo acabarla por que comenzó a observarla detalladamente mientras se acercaba a brindarle primeros auxilios.

- No seas idiota – dijo el primer hombre en un todo de discusión.

- Tu serás el ¡Idiota! – dijo destacando la ultima palabra – no te das cuenta que es la princesa

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto el otro sin digerir la información.

- ¡No vez las finas ropas que utiliza!

---

Una amplia habitación, ya oscura y solamente alumbrada por un par de velas, con la puerta ligeramente abierta dejando ver la luna llena acompañada de sus fieles compañeras. Un joven acostado en el piso ligeramente mirando aquel astral espectáculo, estaba cabizbajo se sentía culpable por un hecho recién sucedido hace un par de horas. Una amiga eso era lo que era para el... no mas que eso una hermana de todo menos sangre... se sentía tan culpable...

_"Flash back"_

Ambos se retiraron tranquilamente no sin antes dar las gracias, por la excelente atención y asegurando que volverían. Salieron tranquilamente, no sin que Katara le dedicara una sonrisa de agradecimiento al muchacho de la mesa seis, que al aparecer esperaba a alguien. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la aldea y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya se encontraban casi llegando.

- Diakos te importa si te adelantas, quiero estar un rato sola... no te preocupes no me voy a fugar. Ah! Y casi lo olvidaba, cualquier cosa no me haz visto ¿OK?

- Claro, aunque no concuerdo con tu idea con tu idea por lo menos Geo va a sufrir un rato – reía mientras se alejaba - ¡¡¡Solo recuerda estar cerca del río!!! – pronuncio mientras veía como la maestra se alejaba – "Solo ten cuidado Katara tu sabes muy bien que andan rodando varios ladrones por los alrededores últimamente, pero si alguno te ve y reconoce puedes traerte mas de un problema, además de que hay rumores que son exiliados de la nación del fuego"

- Si!!! "aunque no traigo mi cantimplora, son tiempos de paz, pero aun así nadie se atrevería hacerle daño a la futura señora Sung-shi, después de todo temen a las consecuencias" – pensó mientras fruncía el seño, y bajaba la mirada – "Que desagradable sensación me siento mal como si algo no si malo o bueno vaya a suceder" – rápidamente se dirigió a los bosques que separaban el palacio de la aldea.

_"Fin de flash Back"_

- ¡Maldición¡Maldición¡No debí dejarla que fuera sola! – dijo aquel joven de cabellos cortos y negros, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a golpear frenéticamente la pared de la habitación, causando en cosas de segundos un agujero en la pared - ¡Mierda! – dijo mientras apretaba con su otra mano la que golpeo la pared, mientras gotas de sangre caen al piso - ¡Katara! – fue su grito mas un susurro de lamentos, mientras agua salada corría por sus mejillas.

Un alboroto, distrajo su atención por un momento, los guardias que se movían en todas direcciones como buscando a alguien. No presto la mínima atención, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos y culpabilidad que nada le importaba que no fuera ella. Katara, su hermana mayor siempre había sido así, lo ayudaba cuando mas lo necesito y ahora que ella no necesitaba, no hacia nada, se sentía inútil, un estorbo, peor que eso una simple basura.

- Debía haberla ido a buscar, eso era lo mas sensato, pero yo... – ahogo un nudo en su ya adolorida garganta – no puedo si lo sucedió algo por mi culpa, no podría soportarlo, pero aun así debo ayudarla... – dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta y en ese mismo instante una de los guardias se acercaba a el - ¿Qué sucede?

- Señor Diakos, estábamos buscando a mi señor, pero no hemos podido encontrarlo.

- ¿eh¿Cómo?

- Hace unos escasos minutos encontramos a la princesa Katara (por si las moscas a Katara le dicen Srta. O princesa), al parecer fue emboscada y esta herida.

- ¡Se los ordeno llevadme con ella ahora mismo! – dijo con un autoritario todo de voz, mientras seguía al guardias por los laberintos de pasillos que conocía muy bien.

---

La espesura del bosque se hacia mas profunda y conforme pasaban un grupo de hombres liderados por un joven, la misma profundidad del lugar se hacia eterna, alumbrada por varias lámparas de aceite, que fijaban el camino que seguían. De pronto tras de ellos se comenzaron a mover los arbustos, dejando a todos los presentes con la guardia arriba y preparados ante cualquier cosa.

- ¿Quién esta¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto insistentemente uno de los muy armados guardias, apuntando un martillo hacia los matorrales.

- Señor – una de las sombras mostró su identidad revelando ser uno mas de los guardias del palacio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – contesto el joven hombre, el mas destacado por sus vestimentas y el porte que demostraba - ¿Tienen noticias? – pregunto inquisitivamente.

- Si, la señora Líala nos mando por usted al parecer encontraron a la señorita Katara y... – ni siquiera pudieron completar la frase ya que este salió disparado en la dirección que llevaba a su hogar, pero antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos bajo sus pies sintieron un pequeño temblor que daba muestra de lo nervioso que se encontraba el susodicho.

---

Avanzaba rápidamente por los interminables pasillos del palacio, que mas se asemejaban a un gigantesco laberinto que mezclado con su angustia y la oscuridad de la noche eran dignos de una pesadilla. Eso era lo que estaba viviendo cada paso era interminable. Seguía a los guardias que iban a escasos centímetros delante de el, casi como por inercia. Poco a poco su odisea se borro al vislumbrar una puerta corrediza, la cual abrió en un estruendoso golpe.

- Katara!

- Cállate! Quieres no puedes ser un poco mas... ahí! mejor olvídalo – respondió una anciana, de largas vestiduras verdes, cabello blanco y tomado en una coleta. Sus ojos esmeraldas y su rostro mostraban un dije de sabiduría.

- Vieja Líala (los nombrecitos raros que me invento XD) ¿Cómo esta Katara? – pregunto curioso, el joven de ojos marrones.

Comenzó a observarla fijamente, estaba dormida en una cómoda cama. Tenia su cabello suelto y su rostro parecía demacrado. Uno de sus brazos se asomaba a través de las sabanas pasando a ser cubierto por un blanquecino vendaje. Llevaba puesta un bata blanca que usualmente se usaba para dormir. Parecía estar perturbada por algo por su manera agitada de respirar. Sin contar las demás heridas; rasguños, magulladuras, moretones que se asomaban en su morena piel.

- Esta bien Diakos... se recuperara – a lo que el joven solo suspiro en señal de alivio, a la que era la medico del palacio, pero mas que nada era como su abuela.

- Me alegra... ¿Por cierto como es su estado¿Cómo llego aquí?... – Miles de preguntan lo azotaban aun, pero una parte de el se encontraba mas tranquilo.

- La encontraron un par de guardias en una de las entradas secundarias, se encontraba con algunas quemaduras y una herida en el costado derecho, pero descuida aun así... se recuperara, algunas condiciones influyeron en eso, su capacidad de rápida recuperación por la luna entre otras cosas, además cuando se despierte podrá utilizar el agua control...

- ¿Entonces no se saben quienes fueron? – pregunto interrumpiendo la explicación.

- No pero se sospecha de los ladrones, si esto es cierto en realidad los rumores de maestros fuego exilados son ciertos.

- Ya veo... ¿Entonces no ha despertado?

- No aun no... hace un rato que me la trajeron. Se me hace algo extraño que aun no haya despertado... esta en un especie de estado de shock temporal

- ¿Estado de shock Temporal? – pregunto repitiendo las ultimas palabras de la anciana

- Pudo haber visto algo que la haya afectado sicológicamente. Quizás le intentaron hacer algo... fuera de lo común – inquirió la vieja esperando la reacción de Diakos que no tardo en aparecer

- MALDITOS! – golpeo la pared de a un costado de el ocasionado un agujero, su mano cerrada en un puño comenzó a sangrar... nuevamente.

- A ver Diakos déjame ver – pidió en un tono de regaño, al mismo tiempo que el la extendía – Esto esta feo... dime ¿ya te la habías lastimado?

- Hace un rato... pero no es nada – respondió en un tono de soy un hombre fuerte esto no es nada (típico XD sin ofender jeje), la anciana solo saco una pomada y comenzó a aplicársela – ya basta eso arde – dijo mientras se la arrebata.

- No te quejes tanto – dijo mientras volvía a tomarle la mano y se la vendaba – eso te pasa por ser tan impulsivo

- No me quejo es solo que prefiero las curaciones de Katara – se puso serio – por cierto esto lo quería preguntar desde hace un rato...

- Ah?

- ¿Geo ya sabe? ...

- Madre mía toda había no, la esta buscando pero ya mande unos soldados – miro la cara de angustia del joven - ¿Sucede algo?

- Me da miedo de cómo reaccione... usted sabe el profundo rencor que siente hacia esa nación.

- ...

---

El viento comenzaba a aumentar su intensidad, la copa de los árboles comenzaban a moverse lentamente, disipando el olor a cenizas que daba muestra de lo sucedido hace unos instantes. Dos figuras masculinas se encontraban iluminadas por los reflejos de la luna en el lago. Una de ellas sostiene a la que se encuentra en el piso de manera brusca, levantándola de sus ropajes de manera brusca.

- ¡Mierda Zhao¡¿Si algo de lo que me dijiste en mentira me la pagaras?! – dijo mientras alumbraba su rostro malévolamente con intenciones de quemarlo (Zuko u.u malo).

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – el sonido de una carroza a acercándose y la lumbre de unas lámparas de aceite los alumbró a ambos – Deténganse – ordeno una voz masculina al percatarse de la lucha que acababa de ocurrir y los hombres (los ladrones) estaban regados por el piso.

Una carroza de dos caballos, por su aspecto bastante lujoso y junto a ella cerca de diez guardias repartidos en puntos estratégicos para su protección. La misma carroza demostraba una sola puerta cubierta por una cortina de seda que mostraba un figura dentro de ella. Uno de los guardias se acerca a uno de los ladrones para comprobar signos vitales.

- Solo esta inconsciente – miro a uno de sus compañeros en cual hizo una mueca de aceptación mientras Zuko solo los observaba después de haber tirado nuevamente a Zhao al piso y con un pie encima de el no lo perdía de vista a pesar de estar atento al movimiento de la carroza.

- Señora Jun que nos sugiere (¿Quién será lo sabremos mas adelante todo tiene un motivo en este fics jajaja) – pregunto uno de los guardias a la persona detrás de la cortina acercando ligeramente su rostro a la puerta. La cual solo se acerco y hizo una ademán con la mano.

- Identifíquese – pregunto el mismo guardia – y diga sus motivos para estas circunstancias

- Mi nombre es Zuko, príncipe de la nación del fuego y futuro heredero al trono. Estos son los ladrones que estaban asaltando personas y el resto ya se lo pueden imaginar...

- ¿Cómo lo podemos comprobar? – pregunto nuevamente el soldado.

- Creo que esto será mas que suficiente – dijo mientras liberaba a Zhao y este lo aprisionaba uno de los guardias - este es el sello real y mi identificación – menciono mientras entregaba unos documentos que saco de su ropa verde.

- Bien todo se encuentra el orden su majestad – saludo el soldado respetuosamente.

Pasado unos minutos de breves explicaciones, dentro de los cuales Zuko contó haber salvado a una muchacha que según los ladrones era la princesa Katara a todos los dejo impresionados, todos los bandidos fueron aprisionados y llevados con ellos para que una vez que llegaran a su destino fueron encarcelados.

- Príncipe Zuko – se dirigió a el uno de los guardias.

- ¿Qué sucede? "ya estoy harto me han molestado todo el tiempo y ni siquiera se quienes son"

- La señora Jun dice que debería acompañarnos al palacio.

- ¿? – miro un punto fijo y se percato del escudo de una quimera, después de todo no eran tan mala idea ir con ellos.

---

Una marcha de soldados se acercaban rápidamente siguiendo de cerca de su líder, un joven de cabello castaño, quien se veía bastante alterado, lo que se hacia visible por pequeños temblores cada vez que avanzaba un paso, poco a poco se acercaba a su objetivo un imponente castillo que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Se acerco a la gran puerta sin detener su marcha, a lo que los guardias lo dejaron entrar sin vacilar. Al entrar por el umbral se percato que había una gran cantidad de soldados reunidos en la entrada.

- ¡CAPITAN! – el hombre se le acerco rápidamente a penas lo vio cruzar el portal

- Señor Geo...

- ¡¿Dónde esta Katara?! - pregunto sin ninguna educación.

- Esta con la Señora Líala se la llevaron a la enfermería...

No pudo acabar porque el pelicastaño partió corriendo en la dirección que acababan de darle, sin importar si derribaba a alguien en su camino. Llego a su destino, pero cuando llego encontró algo que no le agrado. Una enfermería vacía y sin rastros de alguien, ni siquiera sabia la razón por la cual Katara estaba ahí o en que condiciones llego. Lo que hizo que estallara en cólera y saliera rápidamente de la habitación, encontrando un soldado en su camino y desquitando su rabia con el.

- ¡Donde se la llevaron!

- ¿A quien? – fue la respuesta nerviosa del soldado a lo que Geo lo tomo de su camisa (del cuello si se entiende).

- A Katara

- S-e la lle-va-ron a-su hab-ita-ción – fue la respuesta entre cortada del guardia. Geo solo lo arrogo al duro piso de madera (el pasillo) para luego salir corriendo en la dirección de donde había venido.

Atravesó unos cuantos pasillos para llegar a una acogedora habitación. Donde abrió una puerta corredera y allí la encontró durmiendo tranquilamente, cubierta por un manta y unas de sus finas manos fuera de esta mostrando estar vendada de la muñeca hasta un poco mas arriba del hombro, estaba herida quizás fue atacada por unos de esos ladrones.

- "Maldición, cuando los encuentre lo voy a hacer sufrir lentamente hasta que se retuerzan en su propia tumba" – fue el maligno pensamiento antes de comenzar a hacer temblar la habitación en la que no había nadie.

La habitación de un color verde en tono pastel era decorada con pequeñas hileras de pintura blanca, en ella había una cama donde descansaba la joven, junto con algunos muebles adornados por algunos jarrones y floreros con distintos tipos de flores y al final un gran armario. Todo el piso comenzó a temblar, dando muestras de ellos por los muebles que comenzaron a moverse y un par de floreros que cayeron al piso dando un fuerte estruendo y regando flores por el lugar.

- ¡¿Qué mierda?! – otra voz provino del lugar y de una puerta del fondo apareció un joven de cabello negro de lo que parecía ser el baño por que su rostro estaba completamente mojado en lo que parecía ser una muestra para calmarse - ¡Geo con un demonio detente ahora mismo!

- ... – no lo escuchaba simplemente hacia temblar la habitación dentro de su furia.

- ¡Geo detente! – grito su amigo para poder acercarse a el – "ya esta alterado y no sabe la peor parte, por lo supongo" – se acerco sigilosamente y le encesto un certero golpe en la cara con su puño, lastimado (por dios deja de usar esa mano -.-).

- Diakos... – Susurro mientras sostenía su mano en su mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

- Cálmate quieres no eres el único que esta mal... Katara es como la hermana que perdí (¿Se le murió un hermana?) ahora te voy a pedir que te comportes como el hombre maduro que eres y dejes de hacer payasadas – dijo mientras señalaba la destrozada habitación y este agachaba la mirada – ahora con mas calma te voy a contar lo que creemos que sucedió por que pareces que no sabes y como vas te me comportas – le ordeno con una autoritaria voz. Era su amigo y debía ayudarlo en los momentos difíciles, ya que era uno de las tres personas que podía aplacar su furia.

---

Zuko acababa de ser invitado a ir con ellos. No era para nada extraño que si se consideraban las circunstancias, era de la realeza, ayudo a alguien importante para ellos, atrapo a unos ladrones, ayudo a la seguridad... como sea podía continuar con la lista , pero lentamente abrieron la puerta dejando ver una figura tras la cortina.

- Buenas noches Joven – se escucho una melodiosa voz que provino de adentro.

Acababa de sentarse frente a la persona, a quien le pertenecía esa voz. Era ya una mujer madura, de mirada blanda, de facciones muy dulces que le daban un toque de hermosura de presencia y sabiduría. Sus cabellos lisos y negros eran peinados de una especie de tomate y son ojos eran grises con algunos toques verde claro. Su ropa era un largo vestido de seda de color castaño claro con pequeños bordados verdes.

- Buenas noches – respondió Zuko rápidamente

- Me alegra mucho que este bien - dijo brindándole una bella sonrisa, la mujer de unos 40 años.

- Oh gracias – dijo Zuko un poco tímido, la observo fijamente sus ojos por unos segundos , los cuales le bastaron unos instantes para recordar a Ursa, su amada madre.

- Los soldados me contaron que salvaste a Katara... se lo agradezco mucho – dijo en una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento - me habían comentado de unos horribles bandidos por eso tuvimos que incrementar la seguridad...

- Disculpe pero ¿a dónde nos dirigimos Señora... – pregunto aunque sabia la respuesta

- Jun – completo la frase - Jun Sung-Shi , pero solo llámeme Jun... príncipe Zuko – la mujer lo observo – Debes tener la edad de mi hijo que hace dos años que no veo – comento la mujer con nostalgia – pero ahora regreso por que se va a casar con Katara que rápido crecen... – comento la ultima frase para ella misma, pero Zuko solo escucho "ahora regreso por que se va a casar con Katara".

- ¿quién es Katara? "¿Es la joven que rescate?" – aunque esta pregunta se la hizo a si mismo.

- Primero debo explicarte otras cosas, para que entienda. Mi hijo, Geo hace algunos años ante mi negativa partió a la guerra y fue aprisionado ... cuando pensé que no había esperanza en la batalla contra lord Ozai logro escapar, fue allí donde encontró a una muchacha muy especial la cual se encontraba herida. Ambos acabaron viajando juntos y con el tiempo paso a formar parte de nuestra familia. Tuve que viajar a cuidar a mi padre, pero hace poco falleció y ahora tengo otro motivo por el cual regresar la anunciación de su matrimonio.

- ¿A que se refiere con especial? – dijo ya cohibido por la duda, aunque solo escucho bien lo de especial.

- Es una muchacha que sufría de amnesia...

Un silencio sepultural comenzó a reinar dentro del carruaje. Para Zuko ahora los misterios comenzaban a tener sentido y comenzaban a atarse los unos a los otros. Katara perdió la memoria eso explicaba mucho y a la vez dejaba mas dudas, como por eso no lo reconoció... eso dejaba mucho, pero no pudo continuar sumergido en sus pensamientos, por que la mujer lo interrumpió.

- Ya estamos por llegar a mi hogar espero que le agrade – fue el ultimo sonido del que se percato antes de comenzar a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

La carroza se detuvo de golpe, cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que había comenzado a pensar. Abrieron la puerta después de un par de minutos, donde ambos se bajaron y allí frente a sus ojos se alzaba un imponente palacio. Camino como por inercia y miro las puertas a sus espaldas que acababan de cerrarse y se unieron guardias a su caminata, la seguridad era demasiada no lograría verla y poder estar tranquilo al verlos algunos fragmentos de memoria vinieron a el.

Ya recordaba a la familia Sung-Shi y por que le sonaba tanto eran uno de los peores enemigos de su nación en la época de guerra. Debía tener cuidado si seguían conservando el odio a su país. Podía estar seguro en cualquier parte menos allí. Pero necesitaba estar cerca de Katara y la única manera de hacerlo era dejando atrás una promesa desde hace años, la cual le hizo a su tío.

Era hora de que el Espíritu Azul regrese...

**CONTINUARA... **

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION! INTENTARE TENERLA PRONTO TT.TT **

**Perdón por dejarlo ahí pero el siguiente capitulo será mas largo es que estado ocupada y me apure por que me estaban presionando (cof cof Zukaralove cof cof) na es broma ya que los demás de lo agradecen XD La cosa cada vez se pone mas buena. Regresa el espíritu azul Kyaaa que emoción recuperando la compostura cof cof que sucederá en el próximo capitulo: Geo conocerá a Zuko príncipe de su nación (Argen debe estar emocionada), Katara despertara de su Shock (ya durmió mucho la pobre), el espíritu azul aparecerá, veremos la reacción de estos al verse de nuevo, conoceremos unos misterios por ahí, ya que todo tiene motivo en este fic, como por que Geo esta tan loco 0.o o que paso con la hermana de Diakos, etc... Todo eso en el próximo capitulo de Destino. **

**Ahora a responder ****reviews: **

**Luli-Chan: **Lo de Zuko gritón creo que es una faceta de el que a todos nos da pena T.T lo del pelo corto ya te lo había mencionado antes llego tu review cuando ya lo tenia corto XD y soy de Chile. Lo de los capítulos nuevos usualmente lo dan ahora de 5 en cinco y eso dos últimos después como paso en Estados Unidos, pero creo que ya te lo dije muy tarde o.ou pero de que vale si ya lo estrenaron T.T pero tuve la mala suerte de perderme uno y el zutara verlo mas o menos por culpa de mi hermana que se atraviesa en la tele, la misma que me perdió el capitulo 9, pero bueno ahora que voy en la tarde al cole no puedo ver avatar pero bueno que se le puede hacer. Gracias por leer mi fic y también actualiza mira que mi imaginación con los otros fics también se fue de vacaciones a Ponilandia tal vez se estén haciendo compañía ¬¬ Xd jajaja. Nos vemos

**RADIKA SUNDARI: **jejeje que puedo decir se supone que ya se iba a terminar el fic, pero parece que lo estoy alargando T.T mi cabeza de escritora a la que se le ocurren nuevas ideas XD todo para hacerlo mas emocionante, pero ya se viene lo mejor como tu y varios lo dijeron. Gracias por leer mi fics. Abrazos flower of night.

**maga-azul: **Gracias por tu review que bueno que te encante mi fic. Todos estamos ansiosos por saber lo que pasara con estos dos como van a sufrir por que parece que este fic van a sufrir todos... XD Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

**G-i-S-a-Y: **Gracias por tus comentarios que bueno que te agrade mi fic y lo encuentres interesante y las partes en lo que lo dejo pero TT.TT perdón por la demora la explicaciones se encuentran mas adelante. Gracias por desearme suerte igualmente con tus fics. Cuídate y gracias de nuevo!

**Argen: **Hola amiga! Espero que te encuentres bien se que siempre cuento con tu review y eso te lo agradezco mucho, parece que las dos nos encontramos en la misma situación, también estoy ocupada con la escuela y las tareas y tampoco puedo leer ni escribir mis fics También es GUERRA xd Perdón por demorarme tanto y dejar la reacción de Geo para el siguiente capitulo por ya todos se dieron cuenta que le falta un tornillo ¬¬ o varios, y ahí veo si lo lanzo del puente o de una torre del palacio jejeje Las cosas cada vez se ponen mejores y espero que también actualices pronto tu fic lo espero con ansias bechitos flower. Pd: las cosas se podrán mejores.

**Tercy: **Yo debería pedir disculpas T.T creo que me demore mucho y las disculpas se hacen cada vez mas comunes en mis fics (por que será?) como si no lo supiera. La próxima actualización voy a tratar de traerla mas pronto. Gracias por tu R! NOS VEMOS!

**Kataraphantom: **No te preocupes por lo del review a mi me pasa muchas veces yo también soy nueva cof bueno ya no tanto en agosto cumplo un año en el fanfiction. No te preocupes claro que lo continuo me tardo pero lo sigo jejejeje n.ñ. Saludos flower.

**Zukara Love: **Creo que no eres la única que estaba en ascuas, pero usualmente o ahora estoy muy corta de tiempo, perdón por hacerte esperar casi un mes mas pero tengo que ocuparme también de otros fics jejeje incluso deje uno de lado que no actualizo hace como 5 meses por dedicarme a este. Gracias por tu review y el hacerme que me apurara jeje saludos flower.

**--------------------------- **

**Flower: Hola a todos mis lectores estoy con un poco de tiempo extra y snif snif aprovecho para pedirles disculpas por la larga espera... se que es... **

**¡Imperdonable! **

**Flower: Zuko que rayos haces aquí! **

**Zuko: ò.ó vengo a apurarte que mas... tienes a los lectores esperando **

**Flower: no cambies el tema no será por otra cosa ¬¬ **

**Zuko: 0///0 como que? **

**Flower: ya no te hagas en tonto ya sabemos porque y no te queda ¿por qué no anuncias... **

**Zuko: Si si ya lo hago... como regalo especial para los lectores nos llevamos... **

**Flower: LA VIDA N0 ES TAN MALA la gran actualización en una semana mas! pero pasemos a otra cosa ¿Zuko que sientes por Katara? **

**Zuko: Es solo un campesina nada mas... **

**Flower: No te creo pasemos a la prueba incriminatoria numero 1 (saca unas fotografías, y se las muestra)... **

**1 HORA DESPUÉS... **

**Zuko: o.o (en shock) **

**Flower: (lo mira) creo que me pase o.oU debí haber parado cuando iba con los fanfics jejeje ñ.n parece que no sabia nada. Lo mejor será que me despida hasta la próxima. Nos vemos... Zuko, Zukito, Zuzu (lo pica con un palito ya que estaba sentado) Despierta... Chao nos vemos ¡Dejen Reviews! **

**__**


End file.
